The boy next door
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: Luke is finding ordinary life growing harder the more he seems to get distanced from his friends. Sarah Jane and Sky notice and become worried. However with a new boy moving in next door to the Smith family, will Luke find an answer to his loneliness in the town? A new sibling? Or when an attack is struck, will coincidence and secrets turn Luke against the new boy? Warning: BoyxBoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. I hope you enjoy my Sarah Jane adventures fna fic, It's my first time writing one and I'm really excited. If you do enjoy this story, please follow and favourite. I will try and update as regularly as I can. And again, I hope you enjoy. I will post a warning with each chapter as I do with most my stories. Have a nice day/night wherever you are! Warning: story contains BoyxBoy (don't like, then don't read), swearing, scenes of violence and ratings may be turned up at a later time.**

* * *

The slow sun began to rise and split past the cold and horrific snow covered expanse above, which had dotted out the stars over night. The lightning and thunder had fallen away and been lost to the blizzard storm. The flakes of snow had begun to fall a lot more viciously now that it was coming even closer towards the end of the term and during the season.

He sat up bolt right as his scream shook the house hold. He could feel his vocal chords stretching out making the walls almost rattle as cracks desired to course through them. He kicked violently with as much force as he could muster with both good leg to get his constricting quilts away. He didn't want anything on him. It felt like the quilt had become some kind of constricted cobra around his body.

_Not again. _He thought as tears began to stream down his cheeks. His hands clamped over them as his breath seemed to stutter. His heart was a flutter with uncontrolled panic which the nightmare had stabbed into him. _I really need to get Mom to help me with these nightmares. _The boy thought as he ran a hand through his damp and shaggy black locks of silky hair.

He flinched back slightly when the lights on the ceiling burst into life as his chest rose and fell drastically. He had to get himself back into a calm state. His Mom seeing him like this was going to help no one! "Luke?" The door of his bedroom flew open as a woman stared at him for a second before quickly walking over and taking a seat at his side on the corner of the bed. Her soft, hazel nut, brown hair glinted in the early dawn light as the light washed through the cloud cover. "Baby it's okay." She coed softly as she looked at him but his heart was pumping to fast. However the boy's sight was blurry and everything seemed as though the entire world was swirling around him.

Luke was glad when the usual prepared morning sickness bag was handed out to him and the boy gagged and retched on his own vomit. "Listen to my breathing Luke." The woman whispered. "Listen to the tune that follows. Listen to the song." She said softly and let out a low breath which began to morph into a gentle tune which began to fill the smaller boy as though he was a bucket and the music was water.

The same tune that her father and mother had sung to her when she was a baby.

It took a few moments but eventually Luke's breathing finally came back under his control and then broke into sobs. He hated that he was showing his emotions! He hated showing it up in front of someone. "M-Mother." His hands curled into fists as he pulled the covers of the bed over himself a bit more. His glare was so deadly that it could have burnt through the very spot he had focused on. "Can I just be by myself for a bit." He pleaded quietly.  
"What happened?" His mother whispered. "Was it those nightmares again?"  
"Yes." He admitted. "There was a boy there too. I don't know what the hell it was. It was worse than anything I've been in before."

She examined him for a moment with wary and worried eyes. "Well it was all just a dream." His mother slowly looked at her son softly. Her deep Brown strands of hair was dishevelled from the instant awakening and adrenaline which had been running through her at her son's screams. "Do you want some hot chocolate?" She whispered comfortingly but Luke shook his head. "Okay then... if you want you can call off going out with Clyde and your friends today and stay in home to get some rest instead of going to school." She slowly stood wrapping her robe around herself a bit tighter. _After all this time he still has these nightmares. _The woman thought with a sigh. It had been like this since the Earth had been put back in place... actually... it seemed to get worse after seeing her new Doctor... Sometimes she wished that man was still here so she could ask for his help. "Okay baby." she nodded with a smile and slowly walked out the door, still keeping a cautious eye on him till the door had closed.

However Luke just looked back over at his calender: _December the 15th 2014. _Only a couple of days left of school, then he would be moving off to somewhere else for the Christmas term, then he would just have to be getting through the holidays till he could go to his new school! Somewhere there was no memories of everything around him. Yes there was so many amazing things out there to be held into view from the universe! So many shinning and bright, beautiful things!

But there were also so many nightmares.

So many dark things which crept from the evil and blackness which radiated fear into the pits of the universe. They leaked the things of unquenchable fear and hatred across so many stars. Inspiring such destruction as no one or nothing has ever seen before. So many things that Luke had tried to study and understand, so that he too, one day could be ready.

But he wanted to live a normal life. He didn't want to be the freak creation which had gotten lucky by being found by his mother. He just wanted to go out and live his own life. Not restraint by the fear that any second, a Judoon may come crashing through the door. A Dalek may drop out the sky. But that was his life. He was Luke Smith. The boy who's mother fought and helped aliens-

"Luke?" A voice called from down stairs. He almost missed it as the sound of the voice completely as the sound of wind whipping against the now frosted windows and down pour of snow seemed to be the most dominant noise. "You're going to be late sweet heart." His mother continued, he could hear the worry behind her tone more than anything else. "Are you sure you don't want me to call Clyde and-"  
"I'm fine." He sat up and swung his legs out the side of his bed.  
"Okay." The uncertain reply came after a while.

He glanced out the window and waited for the sound of a car pulling out the driveway and fading down the road before he finally shook his head. He ran a hand through the mess of brown fringe and massaged his scalp gently as blinked a couple of times, trying to keep the sleep at the bay of his vision. It wasn't as though he really had anything planned for today anyway. School would be just the teachers sitting back in their chairs while the students sat around and gossiped to each other about their plans for the Christmas break.

But either way, going there would be better than sitting around here and moping all day. He thought to himself and sighed before pushing himself to his feet and letting the last bit of blanket slowly slide away from his bare figure and slide to the floor.

The cold air brushed of his exposed body and his arm went defensively around his torso in reaction. He wasn't really against the cold, but he certainly didn't exactly leap with joy over the fact, when it was. But now as he ran his hand down his smooth and lean torso, tracing the goosebumps as he went, he couldn't help but feel as though something was missing. Something important, seemed to just not be there for him. But touch was something he had found himself questioning about, a lot more lately. How it could provide something of a clue to him. Something he just couldn't quite explain factually.

Something just about how a touch could move across his skin... it intrigued him how it could set his nerves a light all the more brightly.

He shook his head free of the thought and stumbled to the nearby bathroom, taking a small glance at his slightly pale reflection and bed head before turning the heat up in the shower and blasting the water in a large jet stream.

He was barely able to stop himself from letting the small gasp escape his lips as he let the warm water run over his face and sink into his bones. The warmth spread through him, rapidly chasing away any lingering cold. "Just get through these last couple of days." He said quietly to himself. "Just a couple of days."

_**-Break-**_

It had been going pretty much okay after that for a bit. He got out the shower and did himself a steaming drink. His fingers trembled around the now hot mug. That had made him feel better for a bit. Slightly more relaxed and calm with the warmth inside of him. A towel wrapped around his waist as he turned on the radio and lent forward slightly, listening with the greatest of all intents as to what was going on.

No warning about a planet in the sky. No reports of people suddenly changing their faces. No exclamations of the sun turning out.

A quiet. Peaceful morning.

He looked down at his watch and examined the time. He had about half an hour to get ready before he had to leave, or he could just leave now and take a small wonder through the field and park, something that he always did love to do whenever he had the long and free chance to. He found it so much more calm there.

The only problem was that Sky followed him, on that moment when he wanted nothing more than to just let the jumbled and tumbling thoughts of his mind be put to rest. It wasn't as though he was never happy? Oh boy was he! He was attending one of the best schools he could hope to go to. He had a loving mother and sister... two great friends.

But that's where the empty feeling seemed to gape open.

Sure Rani and Clyde were great friends... but did they count? They were really, almost family. So by logic, that would mean that... he only had family.

Did that mean that he had no friends?

He shook his head slowly and drank the rest of the warm fluid, moving his hand across his brow as he felt a small headache coming on. He was over thinking again. Everything was not as it should be in his head. He needed to just shut it all off for a bit. Forge any troubles which might come from the day. Forget anything that may cause him trouble and just-

"Hey Luke!" A small voice chirped.

He smiled outwardly of course, but inside his body was still aching.

There stood his little sister staring up at him with that always curious look. Her hair curling at the front in two mirroring spirals which twirled down past her shoulders while the rest fell in a tangled flow down her back as again she tilted her head, painted with the crave for basic knowledge as she studied her older brother's face. Her startling eyes were diving deeper and deeper into her own understanding, trying to relate the sharp turn that Luke had made to look down at her with that impassive and restraint look of his own.

She couldn't help but notice the way that he was also dressed... completely out of the norm for him at least.

Her brother always normally stuck well to his shirts or a jacket, but the low neck jumper dipped just past his collar bone, while the collar of it, curled around his neck. The creamy colour was almost on par with the snow outside. He was wearing skinny jeans and his usual stylish converse trainers. This was a complete normal change from his usual clothes. _He must be really feeling the cold. _She kept studying him further and further. The way he was ever so tensely stood. The smile that he tried to put out to her seemed to waver rather weakly. _He's never been the same since coming home from Oxford. _She sighed to herself. _He used to smile for real, now he never does that any more. _Her thoughts trailed away as the light in the kitchen flickered. The microwave began to churn around and Luke now let out the exasperated sigh so that his sister could hear. "Sky you're doing it again." He turned away and lent back on the kitchen counter top. His fingers tracing the various marks in the wood, trying as much as he could not to meet her gaze.

But that didn't stop her from pressing her thoughts out. "Why are you so sad Luke?" She asked with a plain and wondering face. Making sure to take a seat on the wood surface next to him so that her questioning couldn't be avoided.  
"Sky, now isn't the time-"  
"But you just look so tired all the time!" Her eyes went slightly wide as she tried to hold his gaze. Her dark brown eyes full of pleading in desperation to try and figure out what was wrong with him.  
"Sky. Not. Now." He shook his head and looked down at his watch. Thankful for the fact that he had the chance to get out of there and an excuse to get away.  
"But Luke!"  
"I'll see you tonight Sky." He shook his head, kissing her forehead lightly before walking out the door and not turning back to see the sad look painted over her face as she watched him vanish down the snow and ice covered street.

_**-Break-**_

Luke just wanted there to be complete silence.

Sure it was a nice sight that those on the street were all gathering with their families out front, messing about in the deep snow. Laughing with each other as they would lob snowballs in each other's direction.

Hell, even Rani was bouncing about by her father who was trying to catch her with a large lob of snow. "Hey Luke!" She called, offering one of her bright smiles but the boy just nodded awkwardly, offering a small smile of his own in response before shoving his hands in his pocket and directing his gaze back down at the floor of the street.

It was no surprise to see Clyde coming out of the house behind her as he watched them both from the corner of his eyes. Watching how Clyde wrapped his arms slowly around her waist and span her before both went tumbling down into the cold white blanket and began making snow angels. Laughing none stop with the brightest of happiness.

They had figured it out... something that Luke was missing out on. Something he couldn't recognise what was missing from inside of himself whenever he tried to figure out why he didn't feel like the others.

_"Control yourself."_

Why could being human just be so difficult sometimes!

_"Crawling on your knees for it."_

Why could anything be straight to him! He understood logic! He understood statistics, facts. Behaviour and social expectations... thy didn't

"Look out!"

Luke found himself staring up at the sky before his head collided with something hard and he went sprawling to the ground in a knot and mess of limbs. "Hey, you okay?"

Luke had to blink the stars out of his eyes, taking him a couple of minutes to regain his head back into a fair state. "Lay there any longer and you're going to become part of the snow cutie."  
"W-What?!"

Luke propped himself up on his elbows to come gaze level with the boy who had taken a gentle crouch in between his legs, among the mess of their fall in front of him. A strong yet tender hand supported itself on his back as it helped him sit up with a bit more confidence as he rubbed his head and blew the locks of his hair out of his eyes. "Wha-What?!" He just whispered again.

He stared up at the sight of a grinning boy. Spikes of hypnotic golden hair were brushed forward on his head, while the sides and back were cut short. His eyes were the most dazzling and deep green that Luke had ever seen. His skin was a smooth and lightly tanned peach colour which seemed so strange among the surroundings of white blizzard town. His teeth were as pearly white as the snow but held a warm gesture behind them. He was dressed in a loose black shirt and some shirts, with little next to nothing on his feet. Goosebumps were spread along his arms and he had the most dazzling smile Luke had ever seen in his life. "You should have been looking out." He laughed softly.

That sound... why did the simple resonate of a laugh sound so good to Luke?

"Aren't you cold?" Luke wondered bluntly as he saw the lean figure of the athletic legs the boy had. He was rather skinny though had subtle tones of muscle over different areas of his body. On first look, if Luke hadn't been this close, he would have passed the boy off for being scrawny. However his breath still hitched for some reason as he felt his chest go tight. His eyes widened fractionally to stare at that face. "How hard did you knock that head?" The boy managed between laughs then softly began to sing as he stood up and pulled Luke up with him.

Luke didn't really know what to say as he watched the boy just move back towards the set of spilled boxes he must have been carrying before they had crashed into each other. "Here let me help you-"  
"Oh it's okay." He shrugged, placing them back inside the driveway once he had brushed the dust off his clothes. "I was only getting them for the sake of finding something to wear."  
"Oh good, I thought you hadn't noticed the weather."

The boy just laughed again and shook his head. "You're funny kid."  
"Kid?"

He frowned slightly. They were both the same age!

"Okay." The boy nodded. "So not big on the nicknames eh cutie? Oh well. We're not all perfect." He shrugged. Still his voice sounded like he was singing.  
"I've never seen you around here before." Luke said, still trying to find something to bring up as a reasonable conversation piece for them. But to be honest he was still just staring at the boy, not realising he had followed him into his house till the boy called. "Close the door behind you, there's a blizzard out there if you didn't notice." He smiled. "Go take a seat in the kitchen. I'll check you out in a minute."  
"Excuse me?" Luke called, watching the boy disappear into the next room.

He didn't know why he could feel a warmth growing in his cheeks or why his chest felt as though it was getting tighter... why was his palms sweaty?

"I'll check out that bump on your head." The boy stuck his head out from the doorway of a connecting room, giving a cheeky smile before disappearing back inside to the sound of what Luke thought was him rummaging frantically through boxes.

The kitchen he was inside was rather nice. It had a marble island sat at the centre of the room while the cupboard and counter tops were edged around it. Sinks, a large fridge, but most of all, eye catching in the room was the large windows which lead out onto the massive back garden. "I always wanted to have a large back garden... I guess this house may be what gets my hopes up to be able to finally work on one."

Luke snapped his head back to see the boy stood there staring straight onto the set white garden. The smell of fresh paint across the walls was filling his nose faster and faster. He only noticed because he had directed his look to anywhere but the boy's face as he had come over to him with an ice pack. "Ouch... looks like you got a bit of a nasty bump on the head." He whispered softly.  
"I-I'm Luke... by the way." He finally said in a timid voice.  
"Giving away your name so freely?" The boy smiled but rose an eyebrow. "Dangerous thing that. A name is power... well so really are words." He gently ran his thin fingers under Luke's chin and lifted the boy's gaze up to his own as he examined his eyes. Still he was singing that song quietly to himself. _"Control yourself. Take only what you need from it." _He sang over and over. Bobbing along to the rhythm which filled the room as he pressed play again on his phone. "MGMT, not your thing huh?" He smiled once he noticed Luke frowning again.  
"I-I don't really have a lot of time for music... to busy with work from school."  
"Oh. Speaking off which!"

The boy quickly ran over behind the door cover and began changing, leaving Luke to question himself why he was staring so intently when the boy walked back out, pulling his shirt down over his torso... but the main questioning came, was why Luke found his gaze go straight to the exposed skin before his face blushed again.

He was wearing a emerald shirt which was the same colour as his eyes. A black winter jacket coat which caught in the breeze and blew out slightly behind him as the boy closed the garden door and pulled his trainers on. "So you just moved in then?" Luke wondered, still waiting for the boy to give him a name.  
"Sirena." The blond finally said. "That's always been my nickname. Sirena or lyric... I'll let you chose which one you like more."  
"Siren?" Luke frowned as he translated the first one. "Why would they call you siren."  
"I don't know. The girls called it me because they thought I stole their boyfriends with my singing." He chuckled.  
"What?"  
"Oh. It doesn't matter cutie. All you have to worry about is, yeah I'm your new neighbour." He smiled sweetly again, taking the ice off Luke's forehead. "You might get a bit of a bruise there... but nothing serious." He shrugged.  
"Won't your parents have a problem with you bringing in some kid you've only just met into your house?"

At that the boy smiled a little sadly.

"They're at work... they're great people don't get me wrong." He corrected himself after seeing Luke's questioning look. "But... yeah, they have to work a lot. Means they are only really home in the evening." He shrugged. "Anyway, don't we have school?" He quickly backed himself up as Luke stood with wide eyes again but then turned a slight frown and questioning look back on the boy. "You're starting on the last week?" He wondered with suspicion.  
"Yeah, I heard that there was double english at this place." The boy smiled self consciously. "I'm a bit of an drama and English Geek. Anyway... come on or we're gonna be late!" He exclaimed excitedly as he took Luke's hand and pulled the boy out the front door, making sure it closed and locked before running down the street laughing.

Luke just stared in wonder at the boy in front of him. He was coming into school, just because he had heard his favourite subject was on the schedule for the day?

His chest tightened and his face exploded into a rose red blush.

What was this boy doing to him?!

However, for as much as Luke was enjoying himself.

He had no idea that back home in the attic, Mr Smith slowly opened up to revealing his scanner showing an alert.

There was an alien presence here... coming from Bannerman road.

And it was anything but friendly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. Thank you so much to ****Torchwood Cardiff, ****Josieash, ****roxygoth and the Guest****for reviewing, and all of you who read, favourite or follow this story =) On a side note, I only just found out in a recent interview from Tommy Knight, that apparently if the show had carried on, ****Russell T Davies mentioned that Luke would have come out as gay!**** Have a nice day/night wherever you are! Warning: story contains BoyxBoy (don't like, then don't read), swearing, scenes of violence and ratings may be turned up at a later time. Would you guys like me to make this an M rated story?**

* * *

**_-Sirena's POV (Earlier that morning)-_**

As the sun rose over the distant crest of the sea, light began to flood into the windows and illuminate onto the white silk sheets of the double post bed. The soft winter, silver light of filtered brilliance slowly washed over the bare form and figure who was laying under the silken blanket. The figure let out as a sigh as he couldn't do much other than stare blankly ahead of him. His deep, beautiful emerald eyes began to slowly open and bathe in the light. Their colour hypnotically filling all ounce and part of the room. The boy just stared out the window as he watched how the skies were swamped with clouds and oncoming signs of a blizzard. The long stretch of room became almost scary to consider as he closed his eyes back to the darkness and cradle of slumber.

Still mountains of cardboard boxes were pushed up along the borders of the walls. Posters. Books. Shelves. Clothes. All were still packed tightly into their casings. "So shouldn't have stayed up doing that essay so late." He moaned softly into the pillow. "Just pretend you're back in the country side. It's the end of winter holidays. You won't have to stay home any longer and listen to mother and father chide me about how Christmas is a time to spend together."

He took comfort in that for a while before he realised that he had no chance of getting back to sleep. The blankets slowly fell down his bare back as he groaned and sunlight flooded over his eye lids which were tinged with a soft and pale pink. He propped himself up on his hands, letting the fresh breeze fill him. "Another Sunday of unpacking boxes." He murmured to himself. Not noticing the date was Monday. The pain in his head was worse than the time he had sneaked his way into the chemical lab, inside the main educational building in his old school and created an artificial vodka... That had been one real hell of a night.

At least when he was at the school, he could pass the majority of the day just preparing for the time when he would be able to escape to a whole other country. No more moving after that. He could settle down. Find a decent job. Forget all about his old life... maybe even meet someone... yeah what was the likelihood of that ever happening. He knew he was stuck there in London. The best he could do was get himself a good enough name, try and fight to get himself into the West-end. Get labelled for one show. Live his life playing that role that everyone would always know him as after that.

He felt so trapped... and he just would never be able to truly decide why.

Well he could just add that next to the feeling of being different and isolated from everyone else.

His arms gave out slowly as a sob choked into his chest.

He curled his knees close to himself as he could feel the cold air gnawing in around him. He didn't want to look up to the outside world.

Couldn't, if just not for a few hours, forget the world around him.

Pretend no longer that for everyone else, he had to smile and be all that there was to be. Even just for this small amount of time, pretend that he didn't have to be everyone's ideal and happy poster boy. How many times had he moved now? To America, Italy, Venice! Rome! Hollywood until finally coming back around to his home town for the last and final move.

Back to London England.

Back to his old home.

Shouldn't he be happy? A new chance to live his life in a new place?

But the point was, he didn't want to feel anything of the world around him. He didn't want to feel the pain of being isolated any more. He didn't want to feel like he was alone. He didn't want any of it! He wanted everything to make sense! He wanted to wake up and just pretend this was all some long nightmare. He wanted to get away from this stupid little town. He wanted to pretend that everyone and everything in this place could just vanish and never return.

His head came to rest on his knees as his arms wound around them as a almost shield, tighter than before, so strong that his knuckles turned white and imprints of his hands began to mark onto his skin.

The darkness hidden behind his eyes were all that he wanted or needed. No more. He just needed it all to stop! It hurt too much to carry on like this! Feeling so outcast in the stupidity of a school that pushed him out of the borders of his own country cause he had felt so isolated and broken down.

Now here he was. Crying, bawling his eyes out because he felt so alone...

So. So. Very alone.

But he was certainly a good actor.

Good enough to hide from anyone who may figure out his secret.

_**-present time-**_

Luke's stomach twisted as though a swarm had taken flight inside of it as everything just continued to slow down while they walked into the entrance of their school. Never before had something like this effected him, or had he felt it. It was strange. New. indescribable.

Strange, certainly.

They had been running for at least half an hour now and not once had their fingers been lost from the comforting and tight laced grasp. Almost as though both had become fused by the touch of their nerves and hands. But Luke found himself becoming more and more curious as to the fact of whether he actually wanted that to happen or not.

Whether he wanted this strange feeling of touch to continue?

Whether he wanted to be so open with a boy he had barely just met.

The boy's hands were soft and warm beneath his own. His palms were smooth and delicate. Like that of an artist's. Luke found it strange that he was taking such a sudden and bright interest into the boy. He was studying his pal, ever line, every detail. Every smooth length of skin.

Sirena's face was so bright and cheerful, those emerald orbs truly were astounding. They were positioned so well on his face that he seemed to wear them rather than own them.

They were so full of life... or what looked like it any way.

They always seemed so guarded, like the way that Luke acted around his mother sometimes. Even more so around Skye.

Pretending to be happy, looking so comforted with the life and world around him... no, his own paranoia was probably coming in from that.

Maybe Luke was just reading too much into it. But he just couldn't shake the feeling that when he looked at this boy, that his smile was just translated into being part of an act. The way that his eyes sparkled as he moved specifically into certain areas of light to make them do just that. The way that the boy was almost clinging in softly with his soul.

The way that he looked on the edge of darkness in the pupil in his eye, and his whole and final grip was about to just be released.

Luke had never been one for poetry... but he almost felt like that he was trying to reach out and return that grasp. Trying to pull Sirena back from the darkness by just this single touch of their linking fingers. Like somehow the human comfort could achieve this. Even though Luke just could't understand what this was all doing to him!

The boy was not like any others he had ever felt or met. Not of this earth or any other planet!

No okay, now he was getting crazy. He was comparing this boy that he had just met, to an alien.

Luke thought that he must have been really losing it with the sleep loss.

Something about the way Sirena moved. The way that smile moved through the air. The way his voice would curl around him and make his heart pick up it's beating rate. It was like receiving a sudden burst of adrenaline and spark of electricity every time that his and the boy's palms would smoothly run across each other's. Each of them crossing a gaze for a single second before pouring more pace into their run and laughing at nothing in particular as their palms graced and the feeling joyed them.

But something kept nagging prominently in the back of Luke's mind. That feeling of similarity. Something about the way that this other boy was all smiles. The way that his eyes sparkled perfectly in the exact placed light. Making sure his pupil glistened the most, making the soft colour glisten like an array of stars. They were too precisely, exactly comforted and adorned. His shoulders placed at the right angle to make him look comfortable. His smile just so smooth enough that it was questionable for someone who knew just it's use... only by someone who would have had to hide behind it as Luke had done for so long. Anyone else would have probably missed it. Thinking Sirena was just a picture of complete and unwavering beauty, distracted by those glistening eyes to think about anything else.

Heck. Anyone else wouldn't have probably even brought it up.

Those beautiful starry eyes. That thin figure and warm skin. That accent which seemed to have no bound. That comforting body look.

But then there was that nagging feeling in Luke's mind. That sense of a need. It bypassed everything else. It left no room for argument. No room for a counsel of thoughts on the situation.

"You can stop you know." Luke said, tilting his head slightly. His eyes studying deeply for the first time. Not distracted by the crazy flow of whatever this was, going through him.  
"Why? Already out of steam?" Sirena joked, turning his eyes away for the first time and keeping them locked ahead of them. Their pace slowing down noticeably, Luke thought to himself. His mind now working on trying to see Sirena's body language.

But that's when he finally saw it.

Just as Luke noticed for the first time, there was a forlorn sense of emptiness. Some feeling as though all of a sudden something was empty and missing. He tried not to frown in on himself at that but the crease in his eyebrows made itself anyway as his always ever growing curiosity was blossoming brightly. The slight frown tweaked at the edge of his mouth but once more he didn't seem to take a full focus on it. Only the sense of curiosity over these strange emotions kept bristling in his head with every growing minute. "I mean with you not wanting to smile."

Luke almost tripped over again as the boy stopped dead in his tracks and he had to think quickly on his feet.

Sirena just stared ahead for a moment. His facial expression completely hidden to Luke's eyes as he just stared on a bit longer at the back of Sirena's head. For the briefest and most split of seconds, his shoulders were tensed and Sirena's body was rigid. His fingers were curled tightly into a fist, but as quick as it had happened, Sirena seemed to notice and relax his body. Almost making it look like it had not even happened at all in the smallest and briefest of seconds, before turning his head to slowly look into the pits of Luke's eyes. "You don't have to be so bright and smiley. It's okay, I understand, you're the new boy in the area. You're going to a brand new school. You don't have to act so happy and confident." He tried to coax  
"I don't know what you mean." He said quietly, eyes piercing a little too hard now as Luke felt something stir within him.

Both were now walking side by side. Sirena's gaze pointed in front of him determinedly. The boy kept his body ever so slightly turned towards Luke. Eyes now however was trained without mercy. Guarded like a scared or hurt animal. Surprise full in their hidden depths. Luke couldn't help but feel the tingle of fear which rushed through him, those beautiful eyes were just like a rose.

So the smile was an act.

However he noticed that Sirena's grip was softly tighter. Almost as though he was grasping harder onto some form of reality.

Luke eventually pulled back, and with it, Sirena's act slid back automatically into his eyes like a closing door. The sparkle of the silver winter sun and clouds were glistening among him like the beauty of a god. "This... this is the building right here." He coughed, clearing his throat and darting a glance over to the humble and tall building at his side.

The brick work was covered in heavy snow from the days gone past during the storms. The windows were thick with a cold frost which seemed to almost creep into every border of the building. _The storm must have hit here more heavily than else where._ His eyes noted every part of the school banner hanging high. Christmas decorations darted around every free spot. Trees were raised, trying to stand out among the white blanket which they were trudging through.

Luke could see Sirena was devouring the whole scene instantly, adapting himself and his words in his head. His eyes making the smallest and darting of motions in deep, depth of study.

It was amazing for Luke to watch how instantly, Sirena's shoulders relaxed. He shifted his stance so that the stars no longer shined on him but only the shadows blanketed him in the buildings way. He seemed to grow as distant as the summer which was so far away right now to Luke.

But still, the boy genius stood there, watching with complete fascination and strange adoration which he could not name for his curiosity and understanding did not allow him this benefit.

This boy who ad taken him in so quickly and looked after him. Who had such a bright smile on a mask. A mask which the boy wore as desperately as he could. The boy who had been as bright as the sun, as caring as anything, been so open, showing look human affection he had not felt since he had moved away. Now the boy was slinking into the shadows. Going unnoticed by people who were walking past, barely noticing him as he blended in so perfectly.

Just like his act.

Luke said nothing but simply ran the tips of his fingers over Sirena's as they were both still holding hands.

Sirena's head lurched towards him suddenly as though all of a sudden Luke was a lion and he was a mouse.

His skin had paled a bit and being honest, he looked like he was going to be sick.

Luke kept brushing their fingers over each other, unsure why he was doing the gesture but only trying to study and understand the spark that came with their hands touching.

Something so... strange seemed to be going on. "Sirena? Are you feeling okay?" He asked quietly, the hint of a frown edging at the side of his mouth and eyebrows. His eyes full of concern but he couldn't understand why! Why was his heart suddenly racing so hard again, so painfully hard that he thought his ribs were going to burst. Why did it feel like all of a sudden he couldn't focus on anything else.

_"Days of past, left behind, lock them away in the back of the mind. Long since gone and recently dead. There is nothing else to dread." _Sirena chanted quietly to himself over and over. His eyes suddenly glistening more intensely, his body becoming stronger and confident in himself.

Luke watched as the boy suddenly connect their gazes. "Sirena-"

But he barely had time to finish as Sirena sprinted away.

Leaving Luke to wonder, what the hell just happened?

_**-Break-**_

The rest of the morning passed by surprising slow. And by surprising? Luke thought typical. He enjoyed having the first lesson free since the teacher couldn't make it inn due to the weather. But still, without Clyde around, who was sat off to the side with another friend, talking to them and chatting, just like the two of them used to do. Luke put his head into an ever so comforting book of Greek mythology.

Not his normal choice, but something was making him be drawn to it subconsciously. He just couldn't put his finger onto why he wanted to read it.

The teacher eventually came in and he had a silent moment of despair and yet excitement, as he watched Miss Soleil slowly take her seat on the desk at the front, letting her glasses hang from her neck as her tight black dress decorated her thin and appealing figure.

Not that Luke found it that appealing.

The others boy seemed to always stare at her when she came into class. They would watch the way her heels clipped and she would take her carefully evaluated steps. Her soft skinned legs drawing the looks of most boys, though again, Luke seemed to find no interesting in her. Not in her curtain of hazelnut brown hair which was softly swaying.

_He liked blonde._

Or her dark piercing eyes which seemed to move through most people as though she could find someone's soul with just her bare look.

_Luke preferred emerald eyes which shined like stars._

But he still remembered when the new boy had entered the class room finally.

Sirena seemed almost as though he was completely different. Strange as how he could have never have changed so drastically in the last couple of hours! it was impossible! But here he was! He was a shocking sight really, golden blonde hair which glistened like a row of golden threads. Deep dark eyes, of emerald which seemed to blend with the shadows. He looked starved! Malnourished, he was like a twig that could be snapped. Plus he had been a bucket of nerves! He wouldn't meet anyone's gaze!

He seemed torn in with the shadows though now with everyone's gaze on him, he seemed to almost be shinning, like he was about to fall apart.

Luke had watched as Sirena had walked into the classroom half way into the lesson. Ms had been half way into quoting a book they had to write a project about when she finally noticed him.

Sirena, stood there, pale and drastically looking as though he could us a meal.

Luke just couldn't place it in his mind how all of a sudden, the boy looked so starved and exhausted! It seemed impossible!

"Yes?" She said indifferently as the boy shuffled his feet nervously.  
"Um... they told me to come here." He whispered. His eyes skirting over the people. His iris was sharper than a dagger, making more than just one of them flinch away or get a sudden shiver up their spines. His clothes hung from him loosely.

Luke had barely noticed he had slammed himself to stand up before Sirena glanced over at him, and he fell quickly back into his seat.  
"Speak. Up." She stated as she lent back on the desk. Her reading glasses were dangling from her neck. Her perfectly made up eyelashes, batted once as she was giving him a quicker analysis than even the students were. Her eyes judging, classifying him.  
"I'm new." The boy said a little louder but was still quiet in his approach. He kept his eyes locked on the ground though it looked as though he was desperate to go over to the shadows and sink away from all the looks..  
"Take a seat then." She shrugged as she circled back around the desk... though from over here, where Luke was sat. He could see she was looking at him out the very corner of her eye. Something about this boy interested her for some reason. Maybe the same interest that Sirena had sparked inside of him.

Well... It wasn't as though he wasn't good looking Luke thought. He was just so unsure as his heart hammered slightly harder than usual.

Sirena however looked as though he suddenly wanted to appear anywhere else. "W-Where." He looked around at the cold and blank looks of the other students. Miss however had a new fascinated look in the corner of her eye. She knew something that they didn't... she recognized something which they were looking for but just hadn't figured out yet.

A soft grin tried to press itself at the side of her mouth as her eyes locked onto him harder. Her face slipping into impassive.

"Sit by who ever you think is the best looking." She said.

Immediately every student in the room perked up at this vanity competition... well. With the exception of Luke.

He was still studying the expression in Miss' face as she watched the boy openly now. Without any resignation of hiding what she thought.

Some of the guys slouched back in their chairs acting all cool, looking for acceptance as the best looking kid among a crop of the morons which we were. Percy , a local boy who had the reputation to follow himself as the star stud of the school, grinned to the boy and for a moment Luke thought he saw him give the boy a small wink. "Yeah, come on. Chose-"

"Quiet class." Miss glanced at Luke for a moment as she almost seemed to consider something before she turned back to look at everyone else. "Let him decide." She turned back to the front and began to write out on the large board, copying quotes while the boy looks between everyone in the room.

But when Luke eventually saw Miss glance at him again and lean back on her desk, surprise ran through Luke. "Isabella, shift yourself."

"Excuse me?" The girl next to Luke looked up from doing her make-up in a small hand held mirror. She seemed halfway through doing a blush on her cheeks. She simply looked up from doing her make up in blatant disregard of what was going on in the class. Her attention having skipped over the others completely as though they were not worth her time.

"Shift." Miss stated and Luke said nothing as Sirena came and sat next to him.

What he did notice was that Percy cast the boy a loathing glare so deep that even Clyde lost his patience and lent back in his chair and casually looked over. "Aw Percy. Disappointed that you wasn't chosen as a boy magnet?"

Luke felt Miss glance at him casually before she turned back to the front, suppressing her smirk.

"Watch your mouth dick head." He growled back at Clyde. Flicking his black hair out from under his red cap and casting a dark glare. "I could get any girl in this room faster than you." Percy barked.  
"I wonder if he can get into detention as fast as you can?" Miss said casually and leaned back on her desk, giving a small nod to the door before Percy glared around and stormed off. Luke just stared over his shoulder at Sirena who looked worse for wear. But seemed to have been so confident to sit next to him. _What is going on!? _Luke's thoughts stormed.

Miss Soleil grinned to herself looking between the two boys. "Now back to the Odyssey."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. Thank you so much to ****all of you who read, favourite or follow this story =) ****Have a nice day/night wherever you are! Warning: story contains BoyxBoy (don't like, then don't read), swearing, scenes of violence and ratings will be turned up at a later time.**

* * *

Luke was still pondering what happened, even hours later that day at lunch as he stood outside the school and lent on a wall, overlooking the garden plots which were covered by snow. The flakes were falling more certainly now with no restraint, covering a fresh and thick blanket across anything that held out colour or defiance against the pearly white tones.

His fingers were curled together against his mouth as he tried to warm them any way that he could. Shoving them deeply into the folds of his jumper, breathing on them over and over. But the cold seemed to have almost set in his bones. His body was tense though he couldn't even figure out exactly why it was like that. It just felt like he was on the edge of his nerves.

His studious eyes tracked around certainly, though they were completely unsure of just what they were actually even looking for. They seemed so unfocused and yet completely certain. Their depths folding with strange thoughts which kept circling around with a deep challenging. It was almost as though he felt like he was Atlas. Carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, being crushed down, further and further, except the weight of the sky was his thoughts, which he just just couldn't seem to shake.

Sirena... The boy seemed to be the most strangest of humans that Luke had ever met in his life.

And made Luke himself have the strangest reactions.

At the thought of those sparkling eyes, his stomach twisted. The sparkle that were in those emerald orbs. The way that Sirena moved like a dancer in every single step that he took. Evaluating it, only taking it if it was perfect, which on appearance, it was. He was an vision of beauty.

_"How can you see into my eyes."_

And yet at the same time of looking so full of life. Being the most attractive of warmth in a place that was so cold, he truly on the inside, as cold as the ice which was painted through his gaze.

_"Like open doors."_

Behind that well devised mask which would to anyone else look as though Sirena was perfectly happy. That the boy was completely fine with his surroundings. There was something else.

The truth.

_"Leading you down into my core. Where I've become so numb."_

The truth which had revealed itself for just the barest of a few seconds to Luke. A truth that he understood because Luke himself was painted with it. The darkness which was so clear behind the positioned sparkle. It was so clear because the sparkle of the light had to be there. It had to be there because otherwise everything was all connected with him.

_"Without a soul."_

Luke froze as he finally recognised the soft tone of the voice in the air. The way the notes smoothed themselves into the snow flakes and then filling his ears hypnotically. The snow sharpening to blurs of brighter white. The ground beneath him seeming to fill with a halo and aura, no longer a blistering cold but a pleasant cool.

_"My spirits sleeping somewhere cold."_

His eyes locked across the length of the grounds in front of him to the slim figure which was moving slowly through the thick snow. A jacket was pulled tightly around their shoulders while their fingers trembled slightly. The bronzed fingers looked fragile as they gripped onto the jacket with all their might, like the cold may somehow swallow them whole. But Luke knew that voice now. He knew it's beauty. "Sirena?" He whispered, confused.

Sirena had a black leather wrapped around his bony shoulders. His outfit seeming to have changed as he now wore a sleeveless, vest like purple silk shirt which was buttoned up to the top. A black bow tie was placed carefully on him, while one part of his shirt was tucked out of the skinny black leather jeans, a pair of purple braces fell down on either side of his legs and Luke had to admit that once again that he found his heart racing for some reason, his palms growing quickly slightly sweaty, he just couldn't understand what it all meant...maybe he had caught a cold or something? He would check it out later, but still he was distracted by Sirena's appearance and how the jacket rested only only his shoulders framing him quite well.

It's like Sirena had figured out how to make himself look good, how to make his appearance amazing, almost as though he had it down to a tee just how to make himself look brilliant and yet still simply blend in like another flake of snow in a blizzard.

But Luke still wondered why the boy had changed out of his other clothes?

Sirena hadn't seemed to have heard Luke call out to him, but still wondered a little aimlessly along the length of the garden beds. His eyes turned down sad at the flowers which were crushed and or completely dead beneath the weighed snow. His fingers cupped a single white rose which was linger and holding onto life with all it's might. _"Until you find it there and lead." _He purred, his song like voice beautifully curving around the flower before he stood back up. _"It, back home-"_

He would have continued but at that moment his gaze finally connected with Luke's.

He stayed there for a moment. His face completely impassive of all emotion or any sign that he was even actually looking at Luke instead of looking through him.

A slight sharp burst of something moved through Luke's chest at that idea. It almost made a whimper even escape out of his chest. He couldn't understand why though. Why would the thought of Sirena doing that hurt him like that?

He shook his head slowly and offered a small and restraint smile to the boy as he kept their gazes locked.

Sirena stayed quiet for another moment before finally nodding his head down to the garden bed, indicating for Luke to come over.

Luke didn't notice he had run over till he was stood next to the boy, receiving a small smile. "You look froze." Sirena whispered softly, reaching out a hand gently and brushing his finger across Luke's cheek, watching how the red trace of the cold had left it's mark on him. But he didn't notice the small escape which left Luke's mouth under the touch. "What are youdoing out here? You're going to catch your death out here." Those deep emerald eyes searched through him and Luke found that once again for a moment he became lost in them.

Why was he becoming so distracted lately! Every time he was around Sirena, he felt slightly tense! His heart race would pick up, he would stumble with his words, why was he acting like this! He knew that he had always struggled when it came to conversation with most of the other people, but still, even for him this was ridiculous!

But at the same time, when he was around Sirena he always felt something which he hadn't for a long while. A sense of ease. A slight burst of adrenaline which was more comforting than fear like, even if there was a spark of fear in there, it was dominated by a strange sense of comfort.

Sirena paused for a moment before he slid his palms into Luke's and gently curled his fingers around the other boy's.

Both hardly noticed that after a moment, their fingers linked together as though they had done a hundred times before. "You don't feel so cold." Luke whispered astounded.  
"Its because I have such a large and welcoming warm heart." Sirena said sourly, with a bitter look down to himself as he pressed his lips into a firm line.  
"That's Sarcasm?" Luke wondered out loud, quickly scolding himself for asking it afterwards. What kind of normal person would ask such a blatant question to something which would appear so obvious to others.

Sirena cast him a wary glance for a moment. "You still didn't answer my question. Why are you out here? It's perfectly warm and fine inside." He seemed to obviously not take Luke up about the strange question but moved swiftly on.  
"It's... too busy in there." The brown eyed boy finally admitted after a long moment's hesitation in which Sirena had rose an expectant eyebrow. "Too many people. They're just... too loud. All that noise. It makes it way too difficult to think. I like it out here where it's calm and peaceful... even if it's really cold."  
"Oh, well I can go inside if you want? I was only out here trying to get the same... but if you want me to-"  
"No it's okay, honestly!" Luke watched the boy back up slowly as he had been about to pull away, but now their fingers began playing with each others. Warmth flowing from one, while comfort flooded into the other. "I was enjoying it.."  
"Enjoying the cold?"  
"Your singing." Luke stated, finding that he could no longer meet the boy's gaze for some reason. Like something about the admission embarrassed him to say, like it made his heart beat which was already racing, go into a full blown spring. _What is going on with me?  
_"Why thank you, that's very sweet of you to say honey." Sirena smiled slightly, his gaze unmoving from Luke's.

Both boy's turned around and began walking along the snowy grounds. Both acting like nothing had happened in the hours previously. Both pretending that Sirena hadn't run off away from Luke, completely terrified for some reason. Pretending that Sirena hadn't basically stated in class that he thought Luke was the best looking. Pretending that for some reason, Sirena looked like he had turned to skin and bones and had eyes filled with exhaustion.

Luke however was finding that for the first time in the last few years, as though he had suddenly gone back to the beginning of when he had first been created by the bane, completely worried and nervous of how he appeared, fearful and completely on the edge of his nerves about anything that would say for the fear that he didn't sound normal enough, that he didn't act or look normal enough. Worried that he acted like and was a freak. He didn't want Sirena to think of him like that, and it was driving him mad trying to figure out why exactly that was! Why did he care so much what a boy he had only met this morning, thought of him!

"You were singing to the plants."

He inwardly scolded himself again. _Oh yeah, great one! A great way to start the conversation, 'You were singing to the plants!' Nice one Luke! Great! _He wanted nothing more at that moment but to turn and run away, himself. Like Sirena had done earlier that morning.

But the other boy simply laughed softly and kept a gentle smile on his exhausted face. "Yeah, I guess I kinda was, wasn't I?" He turned his gaze down to the white rose as they passed it by. Luke didn't understand why the boy looked at it with such a sad longing? He understood that a lot of people had connections like that to animals, but never had Luke seen someone have a connection like that to plant life.

When he asked Sirena why, the boy just lingered for a moment in his steps, staring for a moment as the fragile petals. "I thought it may comfort them." He said softly, his eyes becoming guarded as the spikes of his hair fell flat to a fringe, blocking the look in his eyes from Luke being able to see. "You'd probably think that I sound crazy if I told you." He shook his head.  
"I'll let you into a little secret. That's okay. Some of the best people are crazy." Luke said gently.  
"Alice in wonderland?" Sirena's smile lit his face and Luke felt his heart beat hammer against his ribs all the more strongly.

Luke instantly found that Sirena's smile was far more amazing than anything alien he had ever seen. All the wonders of the stars... it was like they were contained in Sirena's pearly smile.

The bronzed boy smiled gently and shook his head slightly. "When I was younger and my mothers and I were in our old house. I had this apple tree." Sirena's eyes glazed over as the memory seemed to fill him. His smile glistened like a thousand blazing stars. So beautiful, so perfect. "You should have seen it." He whispered, lost in the sight of the old memory. "Honey suckle grew along the trunk while at the base I had planted lavender, dragon's tongue and roses!"

The breeze caught under Sirena's hair and freed his eyes so that for the first time, Luke watched a genuine sparkle and glisten of a smile move through them.

He decided immediately that it was a hundred times better than any act that Sirena could put on.

"Oh the roses." Sirena breathed softly. "There were so many of them! It was like having my own small piece of heaven! I would sit under the apple tree and let the cherry blossom from the other ones nearby, float over and fall on me. The pond I had dug was always glistening. It was so perfect. I would sit there, reading, but mostly singing to the plants, trying to help them grow... it always seemed to work and I think that they like it themselves. It was the happiest I had ever been. I knew that whenever I had to deal with the others, whenever I had to deal with-"

He froze at that.

For the first time, Luke watched Sirena stumble on his words.

"With, bullies at my school." He quickly carried on. "I knew that I could come home and my garden would be there."

Luke's chest wrenched as he watched the smile turn in on itself as the breeze dropped and Sirena's spikes fell back into a fringe across his eyes. Sirena's shoulders became tensed, his voice ever so slightly strained. His gaze turned downwards towards the roses. "Then we had to leave home... move here." His teeth gritted tightly for a second before he pulled up the hood of the jacket. His hair pointing back into spikes as they were ruffled, sticking out the front defiantly, but now the material hid his face from view. "I watched as the first thing the new owners did was cut down that tree and stomp out my roses. All my hard work and all my good memories were gone in a flash."

Luke stared down at the white rose for a long moment.

"Oh boohoo, so little blonde brat lost his garden. Isn't that just a shame?"

Both snapped their heads around quickly, acting almost like they had both been caught doing something reprehensible instead of just sharing a quiet moment of connection.

Sirena's shoulders eased themselves into character as did his body. His gaze cast out into the corner of his eye studiously, while Luke stumbled back slightly, strangely at odds fighting this wave of new emotions which were possessing him.

Immediately a glare flared out from behind Sirena's impassive mask. He managed to stop it, just before it passed the surface but still he knew from the slight tensing of his shoulder and the defensive posture of his body, that he had given a small bit of himself away. "The blonde beauty and his pathetic little garden lullaby."

His eyes raked over the boy in front of him and immediately the smirk branded itself onto Sirena's face as a harsh and angry burst of adrenaline coursed through his body with a touching accent of hatred.

The boy infront of was thin and lean in form. Certainly beautiful with matching blonde hair, yet it was so bright that it was like living moonlight. Such a strong platinum that the snow seemed dark in contrast to it. His eyes were the most startling and bright of a cerulean blue! His teeth were perfectly pearl like and the boy wore nothing more than some leather skinny jeans like Sirena and a white sleeveless shirt. The boy's hair fell in a array of an fringe across his forehead. He was perfectly built with porcelain pale skin. His British accent carried across rather well.

Too well, Sirena noticed.  
"Oh why look, at that. Alois from Black Butler is here." He purred softly, grinning ever such a bit.  
"Well look at that, the bride's maids flower boy has a bite. Heel puppy, or I may just end up smashing that grin off your face."

Both boys regarded each other with a deep glare though their smiles were contrasting in replica to each other.

Luke looked back and forth between them. The tension in the air was thick enough to be cut apart, though strangely enough, each was relaxed in their pose that they now struck up.

"U-Um, who are you?" Luke yelped.  
"Oh! This one talks!" The boy laughed, slowly walking forward, his eyes locked with a certain familiarity on Sirena. Luke could tell much, these two boys were certainly no strangers to each other, but right there and then, both were using their whole body language to pretend completely otherwise for his sake.

Both boys glanced over to Luke for a second out the corner of their eyes, seeing that they were coming under closer inspection from him, understanding now that they were coming under his intelligent and studious gaze. "Who are you?" Luke stated, carefully watching Sirena.  
"Hmm, has nice lips too." The boy grinned, fixing those startling bright blue eyes onto him. "He's certainly not like the others."  
"Who are you." Sirena asked in a sweetly kind voice.

At that the boy's smile turned into the deepest and foulest of glares.

"Names. Names are powerful things. Always be careful when giving it away."

Luke stared wide eyed but Sirena only smirked deeper. "A friend of yours Luke?"

Now the boy's glare looked like it was about to turn violent.

A cold and dark smile slid onto the by's face. He flicked the top button of his shirt open and took a stance leant up against a nearby tree. "Well, Alois was always the best character in Black Butler." The boy whispered, his tongue running over his lip teasingly.  
"I've never seen him before either..." Luke frowned slightly.

A gleam sparkled in the pits of both boy's eyes as they listened to Luke's words.

Sirena eased up slightly and the boy grinned maliciously. He stared at the snow around him for a second as the flakes brushed across his face.

Luke couldn't understand how the boy wasn't freezing cold!

"The name's Jack." The porcelain boy grinned, his smile was like he was enjoying a private inward joke. "I just moved here from up London Town."

Sirena's eyes flashed darkly but then an almighty and victorious grin exploded across his face when Jack saw that his and Luke's hands were laced together.

That violent glare returned ten fold and was aimed at Luke.

Sirena took a sharp step forward directly in front of Luke like a loyal guard dog.

"Are you al'right?" Luke asked quietly.  
"I'm sure he will be soon enough." Jack smirked, turning on the spot with a pointed, look over his shoulder. "After all. Christmas and Winter are a great time to clear things up."  
"Snow only ever covers the colours of winter." Sirena shot back, watching Jack walk away.  
"See you around, _Sirena._" Jack laughed, as though the name itself was some funny, quiet joke to him.

It was only after he was gone did Luke turn back to Sirena. "Hey, are you okay-"

But before he finished what he was saying, the blond boy punched his fist out against the brick wall next to him. His face and eyes covered by the hood and fringe of his hair. A splutter of blood burst out from his knuckles and splattered against the brick works, dripping into the soil bed and leaving a stain against the pearly snow. "Hey!" Luke quickly grabbed the boy's hand and watched blood beginning to drip out in a constant flow.

Sirena didn't even cry out. Only the tremble of his lip through gritted teeth, was a sign that he at all was even feeling the pain. "Damn it, we better get you home." Luke's voice trembled.  
"Okay." Sirena growled. "But then I guess the coffee is on me."  
"Uh...what?"  
"Well, I'm pretty sure even a cute introvert like you has heard of a date." Sirena smirked, leaving Luke to stare eye wide with an agape mouth. "Only kidding, jeez, lighten up a bit." Sirena tried to smile through the pain.  
"Um...I don't... I... What?" Luke stammered.  
"Thanks for talking to me Luke."

Sirena cradled his hand and stood on his tip toes, placing a small peck on Luke's cheek. "You're certainly a sweet one." He whispered softly into the brown eyed boy's ears before he began walking away, letting his linked fingers with Luke fall limp to his side, while still trying to cradle the bleeding fist.

Leaving Luke to cradle his cheek on the spot where Sirena's lips had been.

It felt like they had left an stain where they had been. Like his cheek was permanently marked by their softness.

His face broke out into a bright blush and even long after Sirena had left and gone away, Luke was stood there staring blankly into space.

When his phone went off, he was barely able to note that it was the ringtone he had set for his mother.

Eventually he fumbled around his pocket and pulled the phone out answering it. "Um... Hey? I mean, Hello? I mean-"  
_"Is that any way to greet your mother?" _Sarah Jane laughed. _"Catch you at a bad time did I?"  
_"Uh...yes? No. Sort of? I'm not really sure." Luke blinked a couple of times.  
_"Luke sweetie? Are you okay?"  
_"Yeah...Fine?" He could hear even to his own ears, that it sounded just as much a question as it did a statement.  
_"Okay... if you're sure." _Luke knew that his mother wouldn't push him on something he wasn't ready to talk about. _"There's been a problem. Have you finished school just yet?"_

Luke gazed back at the building, noting how most of the students were going to their final lessons which were mainly just parties to celebrate the end of term. "Yeah, just got out actually."  
_"I need you to come how... quickly." _The urgency was now rather clear.  
"Mom? What's wrong?"  
_"I'm not sure myself Luke but... I'm sorry honey, but I'm not entirely sure myself."_

The last thing Luke heard before hanging up was the loud warnings coming from Mr Smith and his nightmares coming back to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. Thank you so much to ****all of you who read, favourite or follow this story =) ****Have a nice day/night wherever you are! Warning: story contains BoyxBoy (don't like, then don't read), swearing, scenes of violence and ratings will be turned up at a later time.**

* * *

As the door of his house closed Luke let his head rest against the cold of the glass and closed his eyes. His cheek feeling still stained where Sirena's lips had glanced a light touch. He still kept a hand there right now, as though he was trying to keep the imprint there for as long as possible. Though he just couldn't understand why, he of all people was acting like this? His body reacted and behaved completely independent of it's will, like something inside of him was doing everything for him.

His cheeks burnt like they were on fire, he had caught his reflection a few times and he looked almost like he was glistening pink. His eyes for the first time in a while, didn't look buried in sorrow but only a bewildered confusion. He looked a bit pale and his hair was flecked with snow. Sure he understood that deep inside of him, worry was surfacing the more that he thought about Sirena; would the boy be okay? What had brought on all those sudden shifts today?

The smiling boy he had met in the morning who had worn the smile like he would have an outfit. The terrified boy who had run the moment Luke had started to understand and register that Sirena wielded emotions like a mask. The weak and fragile porcelain boy who had walked into the class, looking ready to collapse as a pile of skin and bones.

Then he had stood like a solitary soldier. A guardian of a summer rose against the winter in the gardens of the school.

He had looked so astounding stood there. His real smile, for those few seconds, were like the seasons had come together and contracted into one flowing form. His eyes had been like the meadows of summer, sparkling with life. His bronze skin was warm and passing like the autumn and fall. All the while he had moved like a flower in the spring breeze. Luke's chest had tightened at the thought, let alone at the sight.

But something had worried him when he had saw the flash of a ferocious anger burst out at the last second. That ferocious quiet rage, so controlled and restrained. Splitting open his own hand with such a punch and yet he hadn't even let out a whimper. How had he managed to do that? It must have taken complete focus. Luke had seen the amount of blood which had been pouring out of Sirena's hands and yet he had done nothing.

Only barred his teeth.

It must have taken some real self control to handle that-

"Luke sweetheart? Are you there?" His mother called out, snapping him back to his senses as he straightened his jumper and blinked out of his daze. He knew that there was an urgency otherwise his mother of all people wouldn't have called him out of school.  
"Lukey boy? What you waiting for!"

He paused for a moment, letting out a soft sigh before readying himself for the others.

"Here we go." He muttered.

Not noticing the cold pair of ice like eyes which regarded him through the window before vanishing.

_**-Break-**_

The attic was always as it was whenever he made his way up the winding floorboard steps and through the dusty doorway.

The warm red walls shined with the golden trimmings in the humble stretch of space. The long winding shelves which expanded along the length of the walls were a treasure trove of knowledge and a constant curse of a reminder to Luke of what their world centered around. That they were constantly around danger. Such wide spread danger which never would leave them alone. People coming from other worlds, descending through the skies to the Earth.

So many of them, so many were just brutal. Merciless criminals, intent on causing destruction. Coming for conquest. For revenge. To bring fire to the skies of the earth and turn it to molten slack.

A pair of arms wrapping slowly around him and a soft smile made his attention knock back over to his mother who had a gentle look painted across her tired face. Her brown hair was swept back neatly as ever. Small lines formed at the edge of her eyes, Luke had always referred to them as her smile lines. His mother always looked so happy, come adventure, danger or old reunions, she always had a smile to end the adventure with.

Luke could never understand why she had never settled down with someone... but he guessed this attic spoke for itself why. It was only logical after all. How could she settle down when there was all this? How would she ever be able to meet someone when she was too busy looking after everyone else and saving their lives, to have a sociable one of her own.

It was only when he began to notice the flashing of red crossing his eyes, that he saw had lit up and was blazing like an alarm.

So his mother had been right. there really was some urgency going-

_"Sarah Jane. I advise you duck!" _Mr Smith's voice echoed, before the woman slammed to the ground pulling her son with her as the windows of the attic blew out, sending glass flying over their heads, with a infinite roar like thunder above their heads.  
"Sky!" Sarah Jane called out.  
"I'm okay Mom!"

Luke blinked a couple of times, still protected in the wrapping of his mom's arms. Both stared over to where Sky stood behind a red flashing field of light. Both exhaled thanking god that had acted in time and managed to get a force field to protect the loved sister and daughter. But Sky looked anything at ease. How whole body seemed incredibly tense. It wasn't often that the young girl was set off her ease by something any more. "Sky what's wrong?"  
"I-I felt it." She shuddered, her eyes looking out to the grey cloud now left with a stained line of burning crimson and orange- _Hang on. What?_

Luke quickly ran to the window to stare above them at the sky. His eyes hungrily devouring the details of the trail and how it looked. Studying it for anything he could relate it to. Any pattern. Any bit of evidence.

But the evidence came all to apparent to him.

He watched as the red blur of an inferno coursed through the London afternoon sky and headed straight across the line of buildings, every now and then taking a sharp upturn in small bursts. Just noticeable and very weak in appearance. "Mom, it's not a comet. The trail line and movements are too erratic."  
_"Sarah Jane. Shall I inform the boy? After all, you did say-"  
_"That's enough ." Sarah Jane cut him off, not meeting Luke's gaze as her son rose his eyebrow questioningly. "Tell him. He deserves to know."  
"Deserves to know what?" Luke frowned slightly.  
"Well you are part of this home and team." Sarah Jane beamed at him, not seeing the misery hidden behind his eyes.

Luke turned back towards Mr Smith as various symbols burned to life on the screen, flashing like static but completely obvious to the nature of their urgency. They dotted themselves out in an array of sentences. "An S.O.S?" Luke wondered aloud, trying to work a translation matrix into the code of the language. His fingers worked busily as a sense of adrenaline rushed through him. "Mr Smith? Can you decipher who it is from. Also we need to figure out it's trajectory. Do a cross references from the entry point of the outer atmosphere to create a correlation line so we can understand where it is heading."

Old habits were hard to break. Especially for Luke since he had been doing this since he was born... quite literally.

Although it hurt him still to be doing this, it made his heart ache and his mind burn with sad old memories of this life, he could still feel the beam on his mom's face and the proud look in her eyes come to rest on him as he worked furiously hard to understand what was going on. _"Species identified from the language matrix."  
_"What are we dealing with here?" Luke wondered. "We haven't got long before others start turning up."  
_"Species Identified as Arcateenian or otherwise known as The Arcans."_

In an instance Luke watched his mother's eyes fill with sadness. "Mom what is it?" The boy wondered. "Are they dangerous?" He had already paled drastically, his mind bringing up the worst of his memories. The worst threats that he could recall.  
"The complete opposite." She whispered sadly. "They are one of the most kind nurtured races I have ever come across, and truly a set of old friends."  
"Are they soldiers?" Sky wondered out loud. Her eyes sparkling with a hunger for knowledge.  
"Oh no." Sarah smiled for her daughter though her eyes were still painted in complete worry and fear. "An Arcateenian's skill-set varies depending on which planet it comes from."  
"I don't understand." Sky frowned, looking between her mother and , waiting for someone to answer her questions in a way she could understand. "What do you mean, which planet."  
"Well... they have more than one you see." Sarah smiled. "Arcateen IV was the main seat of government in the system. Arcateenians from that planet developed a way with words, although this often worked against them as they could occasionally take up to eight hours to complete a conversation." She laughed slightly to herself. "They do love to talk."  
"And what about the others?"  
"Well." Luke began, his worry growing with the fact that they still hadn't gone to help with the S.O.S but were still stood around talking themselves! "At the other end of the scale, Arcateenians from Arcateen V developed a concise and poetic way with words, meaning they were often very creative." He frowned deeply at both his mother and sister. "Now can we please go-"  
"But we don't even know what they want. They could-"  
" , send the message to my phone. We can work together for the translation. Send me the co-ordinates in the car."

With that he left the room, making for his mom's car, not meeting either gaze of his family but only leaving them there to stare after him as he left without another word. "Luke." Sarah said quietly, looking after her son sadly.  
"He's still upset."  
_"Sarah Jane... Maybe it isn't the best that the boy goes with you." _ pulled up a screen of Luke's body scan that he had been monitoring through Luke's first appearance. _"The boy's mind is flushed with adrenaline. His body burning with pheromones. Young Luke is displaying all the early signs of being in-"  
_" ." Sarah just rose her hands, distracted by her son once more. "Send us information as we-"

She fell silent as the ground beneath her trembled, the artifacts on the shelves threatened to fall off together as the very foundations of the house shook. _"Reports of a crash on the Clapham Common are already coming in." _ stated.  
"Great just great." She grabbed her jacket nearby and took off running down the stairs.

Only Sky remained with a curious look on her face. " ? What did you mean? Luke is showing signs of what?"  
_"Sorry Sky... Doctor- Parent confidentiality."  
_"Thanks." The young girl huffed before chasing after the others.

_**-Break-**_

It felt like an eternity that Luke was sat in the back of the car, typing away furiously into the phone to try and decode the various sentences which would do nothing but come back to him as a garble and labyrinth of riddles wrapped up in a sentence. The only consistence part of the message was that there seemed to be- "Got it!" He called out triumphantly as he had been working on trying to get an audio link patched through. "Doubled back the signal and hacked into the transmitter reverting it into a wide length broadcast on a subwave network!" He grinned from ear to ear.  
"What's a subwave network?" Sky asked, frowning deeply.

A sparkle entered Sarah Jane's eyes as she beamed. "A trick." She said. "A trick that Luke learnt from someone who sacrificed herself to help us in our lowest moments. What have you got through?"  
"Hang on a minute." Luke worked hard for the last few seconds, trying to clear the sound waves that he now received on his phone. "I think I've just about got-"

The moment the sound came through, Luke wanted nothing more than to shut it off. A shrill, prolonged scream of agony filled the car as it blasted from his phone. Like his nightmares had taken voice from his mind and now screamed at him with complete agony and writhing roars of fire. "Luke!"  
Luke stared transfixed ahead of him. The pained scream becoming louder and more agonized. Strange words whispered and pleaded all beginning. Luke knew that much. He knew the sound of something begging for it's life.  
"LUKE!" Sarah shouted clearing the boy's head as he slammed his phone off.  
"Mom just there." He said weakly. His face white as the winter blanket outside... or had been anyway.

As they neared the park, they ploughed slowly through the streets which were beginning to fill up faster and faster.

One building which stood at the edge of the park was now shattered in ruins as it was the site of a grand inferno. The roof had been torn cleanly off and smashed to ribbons and pieces. Rubble littered the street and some people laid against the trees, bleeding. Their heads cut or arms or legs pulled close. Some had suffered wounds such as breakages or concussions from being hit by rubble and a cloud of debris, but no fatalities had come up yet.

Luke scrambled out the car, with his sister not far behind them. All their eyes glistened and glowed with the light of the inferno as more of the building came down, crashing in giant pieces to the street. "That's the new Library." He stated, his eyes moving up the large sections of floors. It had been London's brand new pride and joy. Millions of pieces of literature throughout history. News articles. Books. Great stories and songs. It had been made for those who could afford all the new pieces or needed somewhere to study. A leisure center. Luke himself had wanted to go and see what it was like in there... He guessed now he wouldn't.  
_"Luke. I am picking up life signs from within the building. One human and one not."  
_"Where about?" He quickly pulled his phone to his ear.  
"_Near the twenty fifth floor. Is that any help?"_

Luke's eyes locked on the line of where the inferno was blazing.

"Depends by what you mean... helps." He stated.  
_"Luke. There is something else that you and your mother should know. The S.O.S I decoded it and some of the riddles."  
_"Yes?"  
_"It seems that the Arcan is... just a child-"_

Before had barely even finished. Luke took off sprinting into the building with Sarah Jane hot at his heels as he smashed into the lobby. "LUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She shouted.

But he could barely hear her. All he knew was that right now, he was not going to let another child be hurt. He was not going to watch another person, human or not, be hurt by this planet. He had seen plenty of death. Had become accustomed to witnessing it now. But he was not going to let another child fall victim while he stood by.

No...never again.

"Luke!" Sarah screamed after him as the boy smashed into a grey door leading to a large staircase filled with smoke. Both of them began coughing but it seemed that Sky had stayed by the car. Sarah must have ordered her to do so when Luke had took off running. "Luke do you know even what you're looking for!"  
"Translucent humanoid being." Luke stated, coughing harder as he pulled the front of his jumper up to cover his face so he wasn't breathing in the rock and debris in the air. So his lungs didn't feel like they were being wrapped in burning hot coal while his face was blistering from the intense heat. "Tw-Twenty fifth floor!" He managed before taking off up the stairs. His mother close behind him as they rounded each corner, ducking under falling metal girders and fallen concrete.

Luke couldn't explain it. The resolute inside of himself. The fear which was there at every growing fire. Every separate piece of the inferno as he could hear the floors above him groaning. "Is this what had been on about? The threatening Alien presence?" He called above the sound of screams as people scrambled past them, fleeing for their lives trying to get out before the inevitable collapse of the building.

He frowned as he watched his mother shake her head while they both forged a path.

_"Luke you are outside the door where I am sensing the life signs... but they are both incredibly weak."  
_"Mom!" He called out.

Sarah reached into her coat, pulling out a small golden tube and aiming it at the door as she pulled off the lid, revealing the red point before it lit up with light and let out a high sonic pitch.

The door lock snapped open and the door swung wide, both taking the first chance to plunge into the room, and neither expecting what they saw.

The lights from the ceiling dangled from their chords as they swung about, sending sparks across the cold marble floor. The windows outside were coated with thick black smoke but yet the room was still full of a soft yet brilliant light.

In the center of the room a small figure floated slightly off the floor as they cradled another small body of a boy, roughly around late age of ten or maybe twelve. With the darkness of the room it was hard to tell. But Luke had no trouble in making out the small figure which held the child as they seemed to be the light source of the room, with the exceptions of the fires which were beginning to pour in through the walls.

The figure was exactly like Luke had studied and been told about by .Their body was a translucent ghostly blue form, wrapped around what looked like a glowing spinal cord which lead up the figures flowing tendril back and into their legs. Through their chest a light burned like that of a small sun, showing a faint glowing outline of ribs and slight fading outline of a skeleton structure which faded as their see through arms were wrapped around the boy on the floor. One arm seemed blackened though, burnt and scarred by fire, but the alien's fingers were like long black tipped spindles, but still very slender and light on the touch.

Drips of what Luke guessed the creature's blood dripped onto the floor, the creature weeping from midnight black eyes. Long tendrils flowed, (flowed being the only for for it as the creature seemed to move like it was underwater, not being held by gravity at all,) from either side of it's back and hair on it's head, while two more long black tendrils grew out the points of it's sculpted cheeks, just where the ears would be on a human, on either side of it's soft almost pale blue porcelain like face, though Luke only said porcelain because the creature looked so fragile right then.

It's lips trembled faintly as the creature seemed to be trying to soothe the boy in it's arms.

"Are you okay?!" Luke screamed over, but the creature barely even seemed to recognize his voice. After all, it was about the same size, if not smaller than the other child it was holding in it's arms which cried softly.

Sarah made to run forward and Luke nodded as both came to a crouch near the creature and the boy.

Up close, Luke could see just how wounded the two of them were. "Can you hear me?" He whispered pleadingly. Reaching out and touching the soft skin of the creature, trying not to flinch as he felt the intense ice cold feel of the Alien's skin. But still the creature seemed to not recognize his voice yet. His hand came stained with blood, the light in the young creature's chest was noticeably dimming at it bled.

Sarah was busy, checking the human child over. Her face pale and grave as her sonic lipstick investigated each wound and analysed the extent of each and every scan to see the child's body.

When she got the results, her pale face became grim and her jaw set hard as she lowered her eyes sadly.

That just made Luke grow all the more urgent as he rested his arms on the small creature, his eyes traced the way ghostly aura's like a cloak seemed to trail back from the creature's arms. "Please." He said, reaching out slowly and touching the-  
_"Please. Please stop calling me Creature." _A soft voice sobbed in his mind.  
"Mom it's a telepath!"  
"Of course. Arcan's don't speak. They have an aura like telepathic whisper." She stated. Her eyes staring over to the walls which had been stable upon their entering but was now coated in flames, cracks growing wider and wider in the structure.  
_"I tried." _The voice sobbed in Luke's head. _"They had locked on the course. I tried as hard as I could. I called out. I screamed. I tried to divert it to the park.  
_"I saw." The urgency in Luke's voice only rose as he stared between them both. He spoke aloud for the sake that his mother knew what was going on. "I watched you."_  
"My mother." _The boy sobbed. _"My mother said that you'd help. That you'd be here and help. She died trying to save me."  
_"Your mother?" Luke frowned. "We are here to help! But we can't help you if you are dead. If your mother died to save you, then do you not think it's fair to repay hair by living!" He pleaded.  
"Please." Sarah Jane reached out, resting a hand on the small figure's glowing shoulder. Her face set hard and soft at the same time. Luke could see how urgent it was they got out of there, but neither of them was going to leave, two children here to die.  
_"Your mother knew mine." _The child said, turning it's pitch black, empty eyes onto Sarah Jane. The tendrils whipping out behind his head with the movement. _"You called her 'Star Poet'.  
_"Star Poet?"

Luke turned in time to see his mother's eyes widen and fill with misery.

Right there. Right there and then, he knew that was what he knew this life held for him. One thing he had come to learn about the stars and it's beauty. It's vast beauty... was just like rose petals on a thorn vine.

Another friend Sarah Jane lost. Another person his mother had to mourn.

His eyes turned to the alien child.

And another orphan brought to earth in pain and with a story of agony.

"We have to move." Luke stated, raising his gaze so his mother saw his stony resolution. "We leave now."  
"They're both too hurt to be moved. Neither are in any condition to be-"  
_"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I can help though." _Luke wasn't sure whether now that the alien child had spoken to him, that he would still be able to hear him, (or at least it sounded like a boy from his voice), or whether the child had simply forgotten for the moment in his shock and agony that Luke was still there. _"I promise. It won't hurt a bit-"_

Both mother and son watched as the creature blazed with a fresh dying light, slowly it's body sinking and glistening as the dying human child let out a light sight. Beams of light exploding out it's mouth and eyes as the two were forged together.

It was only when the light died out did Luke be able to make the small boy out for the first time.

The child was certainly youthful in his face. Looking about twelve or still eleven. His skin was peachy and tinged with pink of fresh but healed burns, which seemed to replace with more wounds as this strange change took place. The boy's eyes glistened like deep tides of the ocean, while his ink black hair settled down from the writhing movements it had taken and came to a rest on his brow. The child was slender and looked just as malnourished and wounded as the alien had done before, as Luke thought at that moment, it had vanished.

"All this time, it had a teleporter?" Luke frowned.  
"Of course. It makes sense. Both were dying so it... compensated and repaired the damage for both." She whispered. "Just like his mother."  
"Mom what are you on about!" Luke shotued as the sound of crashing above them became deafening. Both were marred with soot and flashes of fire now where the flames had lunged at them.  
"_Teleports...would...be...cheating._" A weak thought echoes around both humans before it fades out with a pained release of breath.  
"Arcans." She said softly, looking at the boy, cradling him as the boy passed out, letting out a long gasp of breath before falling unconscious. "They... they are very special. They are not like us humans."  
"The appearance kind of gives it away Mum!"  
"I mean." Sarah frowned as she wrapped one arm of the boy around her shoulder. Her eyes growing extremely worried as her and Luke began to drag the child from the room and back towards the staircase. "They posses great strength. Extreme speed and agility. Some can even fly! But what makes them so amazing is that... well with humans... they can possess bodies."

Luke's eyes turned onto the child. "So they-"  
"Each had a set of injuries that had half the of their internal organs injured and needing repair. Ironically both had the half that the other would need to live. I guess the Arcan must have realized that and-" She paused for a long moment.  
"So now it's in control of the boy's body?" Luke stared.  
"The boy was dying, barely a minute away from death anyway." Luke knew that she was on about the human boy, by the way when they had entered it had the stench of blood. "It must have thought it was saving him." Sarah whispered sadly, staring at the child's face. "But all it did was pour it's life into a empty shell." She watched how the breathing of the boy came out labored and heavy with agony. "We've got to get him out of here. God knows what they will do if they find him!"  
"Come on!"

_**-Break-**_

By the time that they had reached outside, people were flocking away, screaming as it was clear the building would come crushing down very soon. Sky was outside still waiting by the car when she saw the exhausted looking and yet fearful faces of her mother and brother. "Does this mean I'm going to be having another sibling!" She called out, yelping before Luke shoved her into the front seat of the car and laid the boy out across the back seat. Luke cradled the young boy's head, it was coated in thick blood, his hair matted down to his face. "Mum you have to get him back to now!" Luke called as the car pulled sharply backwards and took off down the street.

"Please." He whispered quietly. Finding himself praying for the first time in his life. "Please. For once. After everything. After everything we have ever done. After every good dead we did... for once, just let someone live!" He begged under his breath as he stared at the boy.

The child's eyelids were tinged with pink and his skin in places still blackened from the intense burns he suffered in the crash... god knows what must have happened to him inside of that ship. "So Mum?" He frowned, making sure that he kept the boy's body cradled in his arms. "If this isn't what you called me for? What threat was there? Where was it coming from."

Sarah stared ahead at the road for a moment as a chorus of screams filled the air. She barked at both of her children not to look, but it was too late. Luke was already staring as in a massive great cloud of fire, dust, debris and ruble. The building came crashing down in an inferno. His eyes filled with sadness as more people were lost, though he knew that it wasn't the child's fault. He just knew it.

Long minutes passed in silence, only broken by the sound of the boy's pained breathing, blood beginning to break free through the burns of his fragile body. "It must have just been some confusion on 's part." Sarah said finally into the silence though it was obvious that even she herself was hardly believing the words. "We got a reading, this morning and this afternoon, seconds before I called you. A vast surge of energy, one definitely not like human at all. It barely lasted a couple of seconds in the morning. This afternoon it lasted longer. A couple of minutes to be exact but it was clashing with something."  
"Where was it coming from." Luke frowned.  
"It came from your school." She stated before turning her eyes back to the road in front of her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. Thank you so much to ****all of you who read, favourite or follow this story =) ****Have a nice day/night wherever you are! Warning: story contains BoyxBoy (don't like, then don't read), swearing, scenes of violence and ratings will be turned up at a later time.**

* * *

Sitting in a chair by his bed, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, Luke kept his head resting on his laced fingers. His eyes locked on the pained and labored breathing which was the now young Arcan who had taken the dead body of a boy who had been killed in the crash. It was so strange for Luke to look at, he couldn't understand what he thought or how he felt about that. He had seen the Slitheen before who had worn bodies, they had come from people and he'd known then that he had felt nothing but revulsion for that. It was just too confusing for him to feel anything certain about that just yet. But pity. Pity certainly was something he was sure that he was feeling when looking at this boy.

An Alien child who had come down crashing onto earth as an orphan. Trapped in a new world, someplace he didn't know, some place where he probably wouldn't have been barely able to hold himself upright in his own form. But using a dead body? Wearing the face of another human as though it was his own? But the sad reality was that the alien child had only simply been trying to help heal the human body, but all that he had been able to do was make the passing quiet and soothing.

Luke stared at the pink tinged eyelids on the peachy pale skin and the way that colder and much more prominent tones seemed to be blossoming. The way that the boy's hair rustled up as the cold breeze bristled in from the outside window. His hair was as harsh as the colour of ice, similar very much and in so many ways that Luke almost thought that he had seen it's tone on someone else, but that was only half a portion of the swirling patches of hair. The other half was a vortex of curling ink black tones which could have rivaled midnight or the thick black smoke of the fire which he and his mother had pulled him out of.

The longer that he watched, the longer he came to realize that this was still barely the boy he had first met... well technically it was completely not the boy he had first met because at first the creature had been a contained, translucent-

He paused mid thought before his mind could wonder down off some route of knowledge which any other ordinary human boy wouldn't.

But still, that knowledge had come in handy. Especially when dealing with this scenario.

When they had managed to get back to the house. The boy had barely been breathing. His pulse had been almost dead still and the boy himself had barely been reacting to any form of stimulation. Medicine or otherwise.

Only when a particularly cold breeze had rushed in from the window quite viciously, the boy's heart had screamed like it had been hit with lightning. His eyes had flown open like bright cerulean orbs and he had gasped deeply for air like he had never felt it before. For a moment his face had flashed between the alien form which Luke had seen back in the burning building and the boy on the table. Tendrils both sharply pointed like black whips and ghostly pale had flown out like an aura over his body making Clyde and Rani scream and back up in shock.

But just as quickly as he had woken, it seemed to have only been a momentary lapse, lasting only seconds, because the boy had just crashed back into a unconscious slumber, but at least his vitals had been steadier.

Since then, Luke had left the boy's side only to wash himself and to place a freshly cold, damp cloth across the boy's forehead every half hour or so. He guessed they were lucky that they were having such a deep and rough winter, otherwise maybe they may have lost the boy when they had brought him in.

The boy whimpered softly as Luke wrung out the damp cloth before soaking it in a fresh cold. _His body must be adjusting to a humans. Far higher internal temperature core, the solid matter which makes up the skeleton, the new organs. It must be a lot to process. _His thoughts went back to Mr. Smith who had started scanning the boy to keep a medical alarm ready just encase the boy went into shock.

"Come on now little poet." Luke whispered softly as he dabbed at the boy's forehead. "You have to hang on in there. You haven't got anything to worry about now you're here." He pushed for a small smile, watching how the young boy's breathing eased up a bit more slightly. "I'll protect you, from the stars, the world and anything beyond."  
"So is he going to be my new brother then?" A voice piped up, interrupting the moment.

Luke almost groaned slightly though he fixed his face with a calm look and turned his gaze over his shoulder to look at Sky and his mother.

Sarah Jane had a look of sadness plastered across her face as she regarded the poor boy in the bed. She wore a simple white button up shirt and a waist jacket over it. She looked ready to head back to finish her article and send it in for publishing or maybe even a meeting? Luke guessed at that because she seemed to have a fresh pair of heels and suit trousers on, behind that look of sadness was her usual stubborn look of intrigue he admired about his Mom. "I don't know Sky." She sighed, looking at the boy sadly. "But for now, yes, he will be staying with us-"  
"Don't get to excited." Luke muttered looking at Sky. "I've only just changed the light bulbs in here." He turned his gaze listening again more carefully to the boy's breathing.

Sarah Jane looked at her son with a deep worry, he had been growing so much colder lately. Maybe it was because he was lonely? He had been so withdrawn, pulling away from even Clyde. His one best friend, but now his eyes were full of something new. There was a spark left in them. Something that had happened when she had seen him come back from the school.

There was some kind of light in Luke's eyes, one which she hadn't seen now for a very long time.

Reaching out and placing a hand on his cold shoulder she smiled down at his face. "Get some rest okay? I'm just popping out for a bit, I'll be back soon. I'll take Sky with me-"  
"What?" The girl looked up.  
"Come on you." Sarah Jane began to steer her out the room though she kept trying to look over at the boy.  
"But Sarah Jane!"  
"No. Car. Now." She stated, watching Sky pout before the girl skipped off down the hallway. Sarah Jane cast one last smile at Luke watching the surprise in his eyes. "I know sometimes it can be difficult, I've always said that from day one." She began quietly, looking softly into her son's eyes. "I know Sky isn't always easy to be around... but you were like her at one point. A stranger in a world she was still struggling to understand."

By the time Sarah Jane turned around, she missed Luke whispering: "I still am."

The boy paused for a long moment, listening to the sound of the other boy's pained breathing. "We still don't even have a name for you." He said sadly. "For the moment, I think Little Poet should suffice."

Luke just lowered his head onto his laced fingers as the boy writhed on the spot, one moment having a perfect human face, then the next having that glow of his true self shine from within, like an aura over him. "I'll make sure that you're safe. You have my word."  
"Luke?"

The boy paused at that voice, his own heart speeding up phenomenally as he stood up quickly and turned to meet a pair of deep emerald eyes and the spikes of those golden hair on that pale bronzed body. "Sirena?" He whispered in question before being surprised suddenly when a pair of arms locked around him in a vice grip and Luke felt the boy dip his head against his chest.  
"I saw you on the news! I saw you running into the burning building!" Sirena said, his eyes shinning faintly while he shook his head.

Luke was surprised but eventually pulled his arms around the boy, still standing direct guard so that Sirena couldn't see their new guest, but it was growing harder and harder to focus. His heart was exploding in his chest and where Sirena's hands were resting against his chest it felt like he was being shocked with small sparks of electricity. He could feel Sirena's tears running down his chest slowly but all Luke could think about was holding the boy close while something cold like adrenaline rushed through him. "I thought maybe that after what happened at School, you had left because of me! I was worried that- I went to our teachers and none of them had heard off you! I was so worried and- I just thought you got hurt and- Agh!" The blond shook his head. "I'm not normally like this! I just don't know why! I just was so scared something had happened to you!"  
"I'm fine." Luke whispered. "But let's speak in the corridor because-"

He stopped as his and Sirena's eyes connected for a long minute. Their fingers seemingly doing nothing moved together and laced. Just like they did when they had ran to school this morning. Just like they had done when they had walked in the snow outside.

What was going on. Luke had known this boy for just a day! Why was he acting like this! Why was he acting so weird!

"R-Right." Sirena shook his head, scolding himself quietly while he and Luke stepped out the room. Sirena pulling his hand to his mouth, biting lightly on his finger nails. It was strange that to Luke, something about the small gesture, or even just the fact that Sirena had done it, made him smile inwardly. "I'm sorry. Your mother let me up here. I just... I just needed to know that you were okay. I saw you go in but they cut off after that. They only turned the footage back on when the building came down."  
"Yeah I'm fine." Luke smiled slightly. Still as always, neither seemed to notice that their fingers were still laced together or they were soothing one another. Luke's annoyance from before seemingly dropped away while Sirena's tears were shed less and less. "See, not a scratch on me. I'm just surprised to see you. You left in quite a rush earlier."

Sirena tried to pull back slightly but Luke finally noticed the boy's hands. Both were bandaged from finger tips to elbow. The boy wore a single black shirt which was tight fitted with the front reading: _Keep calm and ship Newtmas. _Around his neck Sirena wore a turquoise, sapphire and black scarf which still caught slightly in the breeze. He was still in his black jeans with a lopsided belt but now wore slightly platformed converses. Luke wondered how the boy wasn't cold? But considering what Sirena had been wearing earlier, Luke decided not to be too surprised.

"Your hands?" He frowned slightly and Sirena turned his gaze down. "Did somebody do this to you?" Sirena said nothing but only gave him a hard and square look in Luke's eyes.  
"It's complicated."  
"I'm open minded."  
"Oh really now?" Sirena purred softly, his eyes becoming softer as he tilted them to catch the light and adjusted his mask which he knew how to wear so well. "How open minded?"  
"Quite." Luke stated, missing the flirtatious note that anyone else would understand.  
"Oh." Sirena said, his face suddenly exploding into a bright red blush.

Luke followed the boy's gaze to realize that he was still only in his towel and his own face mirrored Sirena's. "I had only just come out of the shower and- I- I didn't mean-"  
"Um, how about I go and make us both a warm drink?" Sirena asked, beginning to turn away. "My house or yours-"  
"Best here." Luke said gently, unsure why he was feeling so comfortable with this boy and yet constantly as though he was walking on egg shells! "I'll just get changed. Give me a minute and I'll- I'll." Luke blushed before giving up with his failing words and diving back into his bedroom and closing the door, his face bright crimson and pink with his blush. "K-9!" He whispered, still trying to keep his voice down as he listened to Sirena going back down the stairs. "K-9! I need you!"  
_"Coming master Luke."_

Luke couldn't help but smile as he watched his faithful companion through his days away from home came slowly from corner of the room. His best friend the super high-tech alien robot dog. But K-9 had been his friend through thick and thin, no matter what. _"What assistance do you require young master." _K-9 asked in his chirpy voice as the sensor across his dog like face lit up with each word.  
"I need you to keep watch on Little Star Poet. I just need to deal with someone-"  
_"Warning. Master Luke you are showing abnormal signs of a high hormonal state, increase in heart beat and rush of adrenaline showed from reports."_

Luke blushed brightly and was left wordless for a minute or two. "I- That's- It- K-9!" He finally settled on a moaning tone. "Keep constant scans over him." Luke whispered, shedding his towel and pulling out a pair of black boxers and shimmying his skinny hips and waist into them before he grabbed some shorts and a random shirt from his draw. "If anything goes wrong, just ring my phone. I'll be up here in a heartbeat-"  
_"That is impossible young master, unless you have assistance of teleportation device-"  
_"Keep working on those jokes K-9." Luke grinned before tucking his phone into his pajama short, between the waistband of them and his boxers. Before he left the door he paused just as he remembered something that he had grabbed earlier that day.

Quickly he reached by his bed grabbing the tall wrapped box before darting out of the room.

He just missed K-9's voice. _"Warning young master: Energy discharge! Warning!"_

**-Break-**

Luke smiled to himself slightly as he walked into the kitchen and saw sat with a warm cup which steamed. A golden liquid shinning from within it the boy was staring absentmindedly off, murmuring something until Luke caught his gaze and Sirena flinched slightly, like he had been caught doing some reproachable. "S-sorry!" The blond quickly stood. "I went ahead slightly. I made my own version if that's okay?" Sirena stopped when he saw the box Luke was carrying in his arms. "What have you got there." He looked at Luke his cheeks still lightly dusted with pink as was the taller boy's.  
"Well, I guess it's kind of a welcome to the neighborhood gift. As well now I think as a get well gift." Luke gently set it on the table, looking over the deep emerald wrapping paper which had reminded him a lot of Sirena's eyes and then the golden bow which he had tied around it. "Sure go ahead, and what were you saying? Sorry if I'm being too intruding."  
"Wow, you really got me a gift?" Sirena stared for a long moment, deep with shock then shook his head. "I was..." Sirena paused for a moment, his eyes lingered just over the counter where the kettle was boiling. His eyes became distant and for the first time Luke began to notice that the tiled floor which was usually cold beneath his feet wasn't so. The air was sweet with something which felt like it was lifting him off his feet and making him feel lighter. The pain in the back of his head seemingly growing lost. The scent flourished from the drink but also seemed to be coming off of Sirena himself as the blonde poured a fresh mug full of hot water.

Sirena gave a faint smile and his eyes sparkled like the stars. "I guess you could say, I was doing what I do best. But It so happens that I have a gift for you."  
"_I was angry with my friend: I told my wrath, my wrath did end. I was angry with my foe: I told it not, my wrath did grow._" Luke thought for a long moment, the words flowing through him with some familiarity. "_A Poison Tree, _by William Blake." Luke finally remembered.  
"_And I watered it in fears. Night and morning with my tears, and I sunned it with smiles, and with soft deceitful wiles._" Sirena continued.

Luke however almost became transfixed as he watched the boy add some honey to the tea first before adding a petal of what looked to Luke like a rose. The moment the rose touched the surface it dissolved into the liquid and made the tea shine a golden tone the same to Sirena's own drink. But Luke was more hypnotized by the boy's words. The more Sirena spoke, the more the boy seemingly came under the spell of the beautiful tone. "_And it grew both day and night, till it bore an apple bright, and my foe beeld it shine and he knew that it was mine._" Everything about Sirena seemed to practically radiate. Luke couldn't under stand it.

It was like an invisible breeze was moving through Sirena's hair as the boy spoke ever so gently. Breathing softly onto the drink and pushing the warm steam in Luke's direction.

The dark haired boy hardly seem to notice the feel of the ache in his tired bones fade while the pain of his burdened mind itself also seemed to ease as the steam sank into his skin. _"And into my garden stole. When night had veiled the pole; in the morning glad I see._" Sirena slowly settled the cup onto the table and smiled a little sadly. _"My foe outstretched beneath the tree._"

Luke just sat there, a blush painting his cheek as more and more sense came back to him, but none recognizing the fact that he no longer felt the beginnings of a cold lingering inside of his chest or his head. "That was incredible." Luke smiled softly and watched Sirena turn his bashful gaze down. His bandaged fingers brushed over Luke's suddenly seeming a lot more frail as tinges of red painted through the coverings.

Sirena just took his place at the large table in the kitchen opposite of Luke and cupped his drink in his hands, taking a gentle sip from it. Both breathing in the intensely and refreshing sweet smell. The warmth settling through both of them. "Don't worry, I haven't drugged your drink or anything." Sirena teased, noticing how Luke's gaze had become distant, the boy was only looking with surprise at his cup as he hadn't actually realized he had already downed it. "It's just an old recipe which was handed down through my family, I guess." Even though Sirena seemed to look a little scornfully at the words he was saying, still there was something in his tone which was a little happy about the fact of it. "My mothers always used to give it to me when I was ill. It would always make me better."  
"I told you I'm fine." Luke smiled slightly, surprised by Sirena's protective nature towards him.  
"Well... I guess you could say that I'm just making doubly sure." The blond smiled. "Oh and before I forget!" He quickly stood up and pulled something over his own head, giving Luke a slight catch at the large charm of a necklace attached to leather bound ropes.

Now he frowned slightly more than ever as he looked at it. In the middle was something like a throwing star inside of a circle. Between the outside circle and the inside were a strange wrapping of lines which moved around the central razor like spindle. "It's called Hecate's wheel." Sirena said gently. "It's protected me since I was a young boy. Now I want to make sure that it protects you." He smiled.

Luke just paused, surprised and not sure what to say. This boy he had barely known for a day. Who he seemed impossibly drawn towards and just as unable to turn away from, who had kissed his cheek and had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen on any person alive. This boy was giving him something that Sirena had cherished since he was a little boy?

He only blushed lightly. "Thank you. I promise that I will never take it off." Luke in response feeling awkward and abashed just pushed the box forward while Sirena began to undo the bow on top, making sure that he didn't damage the boxing or wrapping in any way or form. His eyes glistened with some kind of reproach, like he hadn't ever been given something like this before?

Luke couldn't stop himself tilting his head slightly in confusion at that but only stopped when he saw Sirena's shock spread across the blonde's face as he pulled the box gently over the plant pot which held the white rose Sirena had been staring at with a fond nostalgia earlier that day.

After Sirena had left, Luke had asked the gardening club if he could have the rose. They had said sure since they thought it wouldn't be long till it died anyway. They hadn't given another thought to it. "I remember what you said about that you lost your old garden." Luke smiled softly. "So I thought that, maybe with this rose, you can star a new garden."

Sirena just stared at the white rose with utter disbelief before turning to look at Luke. "You really did this for me?"  
"I saw the way that you spoke about your old garden." He blushed. "I just thought that maybe-"

He fell silent as once more Sirena's arms were around him.

Luke just smiled and held the boy close.

"Nobody has ever done something so thoughtful for me before." Sirena whispered, pulling back slightly, staring deeply into Luke's eyes and making the dark haired boy's heart leap. "Thank you Luke." Sirena smiled with the most beautiful look Luke swore he had ever seen.

Luke's phone went off in his pocket and the boy turned a gaze down sadly. Suddenly the sweet smell breaking away from his mind, the tiles of the floor feeling once more cold beneath his feet, Sirena's touch pulling away as the blond boy stood. "I'm sorry." Luke said gently. "There's some one I have to look after- I need to-"  
"It's fine." Sirena said softly, gently picking up the rose with a look which almost held reverence, but his eyes so touched that Luke couldn't stop but blush. "I need to go anyway. I'm just glad that you are okay."  
"Why don't you come around later tonight." Luke blurted out.

Sirena paused for a moment from where he had been about to leave. "Pardon?"  
"Well, I was just thinking, your house is probably still piled high with those boxes. Plus it's not as though you live ages away, you're literally just next door. Why don't you come over for dinner and the night?"  
"What...Like a sleepover?" Sirena said amused with that beautiful smile.  
"If you want." Luke nodded sheepishly, still like the other boy he blushed brightly. "Mum will be happy to meet you."  
"Well...It sounds like a deal I certainly can't pass up." Sirena leaned in quickly glancing a light kiss on Luke's cheek.  
"I-Is six okay?" Luke stumbled on his words, his hand cupping his cheek and making Sirena smile.  
"It sounds perfect." He said gently. "See you tonight."

The front door closed lightly behind Sirena and Luke smiled to himself.

_I think. _His thoughts whispered. _I might have finally just found what I was missing. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone. Thank you so much to ****all of you who read, favorite or follow this story =) ****Have a nice day/night wherever you are! Warning: story contains BoyxBoy (don't like, then don't read), swearing, scenes of violence and ratings will be turned up at a later time.**

* * *

Luke paced back and forth with uncertainty, looking over at the kitchen clock as he stirred each pot on the heated stove as they bubbled away contently. He was working and paying more attention on making dinner, more than he ever had in his entire life. Why was his stomach swirling as though he was caught inside a whirlpool and swimming against the tide.

He barely even noticed his Mum had come in, till he bumped into her, while stirring one of the pots on the stove. He called out his apology but Sarah Jane just chuckled with a dazzling smile as she reached out both hands to steady him from his stumble. He was rushing around like a mad bee, setting the table again and again, she kept smiling but rose an eyebrow at him as her eyes sparkled. "Right, that's it. I'm taking over. You need to stop rushing about. I'm sure your new friend will love what ever it is you made." She beamed, chuckling at how he was still glancing over the bots, subtly flickering his wrist to add herbs and seasoning before finally settling a large silver pot lid down and turning down the heat of the stove. "Now why don't you tell me more about this boy?" She smiled. "I take it, he's the boy who was in tears on the doorstep a couple of weeks ago?"

Sarah had been more than just surprised that morning when there had been such a frantic knocking on the door. She had been worried at first that maybe Rani or Clyde had been caught up in something. But when she had rushed to the door, there had only been a boy on her doorstep, with eyes like living emeralds, and hair like gold. She had paused when she had looked at his eyes... it had been strange. When she had looked into them, they had looked so old on a face so young, but mostly they had been puffy red, and shinning with tears. She had been taken back at first, not sure what to say. The boy's face was flushed red, he looked as though he had run for miles! "L-Luke." He panted for breath. "Jack didn't make it here in time then." He hissed, holding an arm around his chest before staring up at her with deeply pleading eyes. "L-Luke!"

Sarah Jane hadn't known exactly just what to do but eventually she had just stood aside and let the boy sprint up the stairs.

What had she been missing?

"We met last week. When they had moved in, he's been staying over a lot, he's my new friend Mum." Luke said gently, reaching up and running a hand through his hair.

He wasn't exactly sure how really else to describe Sirena... well not exactly. How would he be able to tell his Mum when he wasn't exactly, entirely sure how to describe the boy himself? That strange blond, the boy who's tongue was like a diamond, his voice, so strong as it quoted it's knowledge of literature with more familiarity than Luke had heard most others use. Sirena spoke of literature with an amazing perspective. He spoke with such a way that would have most actors envious. He spoke of the words with a way, as though they were the most important thing in the world... but he was something strange to Luke.

They seemed... drawn to each other, like a magnetic field was placed between them. When he felt the boy close, he felt like his heart wouldn't stop racing. He would feel the rush of adrenaline produced within him, he would feel his palms became slightly sweaty, till Sirena placed his cool ones in them. Then the sparks of electricity would happen, dancing across Luke's nerves, making the world around him feel brighter, more focused, while his worries, that which clouded him lately would just... move away. It was like Sirena was a medication.

But there was also something about him... something that seemed so familiar to Luke.

Something he just couldn't put his finger on-

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Speak of the devil." Sarah Jane smiled.

Luke waited till his mother had left the room and dived over for the mirror at the side of the room, busying himself immediately to look and make sure that he was perfect. His hair neatly combed, his plaid red and black shirt, buttoned up exactly. His jeans ironed out so that they looked pristine... what was up with him? He had never put so much effort into making himself look this nice for anyone before.

Then there was his new necklace resting against his chest, tingling with warmth just over his heart. He had looked up the symbol online after he had been sure that he had seen it somewhere before, and he had been right. He had seen it that very morning in one of his ancient history culture study books. The necklace was a symbol called _'The wheel of Hecate', _It was worn in the ancient times for those who had been a priest or priestess for the Goddess, intended as a charm of protection for Wicans and Witches, but also supposed to be a good charm for warding of curses. Luke had been more than surprised at seeing the description for the symbol, Sirena had said that it had protected him, though Luke was still surprised to see that the blond would have something like this in the first place.

"Luke, your friend is here." Sarah Jane smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

Immediately the effect was there again as Sirena walked in and Luke's heart hammered against his ribs.

Sirena's golden hair shined like the sun, his bronze skin looking pale for a moment. The boy wore a large red and white Santa hat, though his skin was looked a lot paler than usual. The bronze texture seemed to be fading out of it, looking more soft peach toned like Luke's, but the boy was as thin as ever lately. It was strange, Luke had wondered and thought a lot over the last week as almost every day, he had watched Sirena seem to change just a little bit more. Luke hadn't really wanted to ask, the boy had told him that, it was down to a condition he had. Luke had asked how an illness could have possibly affected the boy's eye colour?

Because what had once been deep emerald, was now a blazing gold.

Sirena had only looked down sadly at that. The boy's gaze becoming distant. "I was wearing contact lenses. I didn't want you to think that I was a freak... or to be disgusted by me." That had been the third time that they had slept over together at one of their houses. Sirena had shown the small flip case where he kept the emerald contact lenses and had looked at Luke with those blazing precious metal like eyes. They were an impossible shade, Luke had never seen someone with molten gold eyes before, but from the way Sirena had looked so worried, he had simply shrugged his shoulders and said. "They're incredible."

The blond had stared at him after that in pure shock, then broke out in a bright smile. "Then I guess we're perfectly made for each other. Because yours are a far more, and beautiful." The blond had smiled, brushing a loose lock of his hair behind his ear a habit Luke had noticed that he did around him a lot.

It had been nice for Luke when they had started hanging out more, going out to the cinema, walking around the nearby towns, going shopping for Christmas. All the while Sirena wore the contact lenses and both kept the secret of the blond's eyes between them. But then again, considering that really the only person that both boys really actually spoke to was each other, it wasn't that hard.

"Thank you Miss Smith." Sirena smiled politely as he stepped into the kitchen, brushing a loose lock of hair behind his ear as he glanced over at Luke, offering the boy a pearly white smile that only widened when he saw that Luke was wearing the necklace he gave him. He wore his trademark skinny jeans with a studded black leather belt. He was wearing one of his trademark shirts witha quote from one of the books he'd been reading. This time the quote was one that Luke was surprised someone like Sirena would have; _'Wounded but not lost'. _  
"What a lovely home it is that you have. Thank you for having me over by the way."  
"It's a pleasure. Luke why don't you show Sirena to your room?"  
"S-Sure."  
"Oh and... I moved-" Sarah Jane coughed slightly, stuttering on her words for a second, drawing Sirena's sharp emerald eyes over to her, even in the briefest second of her hesitation. "Your little brother into my room. I thought maybe you boys would like a bit more space and room.  
"Is he still not feeling well." Sirena asked gently as both boys began to make their way up the stairs.

Luke had been thinking about Little Star a lot more lately, the boy had been out cold since they had first found him. He had become a lot more stable, but still, Luke would have thought by now that they would see a few more encouraging signs. He just wanted the boy to wake up. He wanted to be able to actually help.

Sirena had sat with him a few of the days that they had been hanging out, in his bedroom. The blond by the window, just smiling over at Luke and Little Star, who they had given the cover name as Orion. When Sky had burst in one day and asked if Little Star was okay, it had drawn questions, which is why they had decided to go with the cover story that the boy was Luke and Sky's brother.

Sirena had looked between them with an impassive face and said nothing, only carrying on sketching away in his notepad, occasionally swapping to a black bound book to write something. He would stay quiet for a few minutes, staring out the window as he would go off into his thoughts, freeing his face up of any pretence he was doing anything else. He knew that Luke would be more worried if he did try to cover it up. As always though, after those few moments, he would just let out a sigh and smile at Luke before going back to his sketching.

Luke would be laid or sat next to his bed, looking after Orion, Sirena would now and then ask him if Luke needed any help at all, or wanted him to get anything. Luke would just shake his head and let out his own sigh. It was difficult looking after Orion, Luke always found himself scared encase the boy would wake up with the shadow of his interior self, glowing like an aura around him, like when he had first been put in Luke's bedroom. The way that Clyde and Rani had reacted... He was scared to imagine how Sirena would react if he found out.

_'Hi, so, I'm really an genetically engineered boy made by an alien species who were going to try and take over the world using Pop drinks. My sister is a genetically engineered doomsday bomb made for a war, though don't worry, she's been disarmed. Our mother is a time traveller who saves the world and the universe on a regular basis, oh and so do I. We all do it with our super alien computer upstairs in the attic, and please don't forget I have a robot dog from the future! The year three thousand if you really want to be exact."_

Yeah. That conversation would be really great.

And Sirena was scared that Luke would judge him because of a condition he had?

"Luke?"

The brunette blinked a few times.

He was stood in his bedroom, staring out the window. Sirena was setting up his blanket on the floor next to Luke's bed, both would often just talk into the morning, so Sirena took the side by the window, that way, the moonlight could shine onto their faces and they could talk till they fell asleep. Though Luke was always the first one to drop off into slumber.

But he hadn't even realized that he had been so far into his thoughts, till Sirena walked over to the window and stood opposite him, mirroring his pose of being lent against the wall, while the cold breeze of the winter air and the falling snow fakes, brushed in against them. Luke tried to put on a smile but he knew there wasn't much of a point, at least not with Sirena. The blond seemed to read him like the books that he so loved to come around and share with Luke. Some of it was a bit too fictional for the brunette but he always read them, he liked taking an interest into the stories that Sirena liked.

"I like your hat by the way." Luke said, hoping to change the subject, reaching his hand out just like the blond. Neither hesitated in gently taking hold of the other's hand, both trembled slightly as the small sparks which lit their nerves as their fingers laced. Sirena's hands were cold, while Luke was pretty sure that his hands were anything but that.  
"Lukey." Sirena rose an eyebrow, looking at him with a little worry for a moment, then turning his gaze outside the window. The boy's breath had stuttered faintly, when they had first taken hold of each other's hands, but as usual, Sirena always seemed to compose himself and hold himself a bit better than Luke did. "Have you still been having nightmares?" He asked softly.

Okay, so Luke had told him something. He hadn't told him the full story or anything. He had only said that he had his own worries, that he suffered from reoccurring nightmares. Well, he hadn't really had a choice when he had woken up, screaming one night, he had thought that maybe his nightmare had come to life when two luminous, disc like eyes had locked onto him in the dark, he had thrashed out, moving back on his bed, his heart screaming with fear, and then Sirena had lunged up, looking around, his golden eyes so bright that even in the dark they glistened like a combination of the sun in moon form.

That had been the night Luke had found out about Sirena's eyes.

But Sirena had only jumped onto the bed, in his shorts and loose fitted black shirt, crouched in front of the brunette, stroking his hair gently, turning on the bedside lamp. "Hey, hey, come on now." He had said over and over. "It's just me Luke. It's just me and you here. We're safe. No one can hurt us, nothing can get to us."  
_If only you knew. _Luke thought. _If you could see my dreams. You'd know that there was plenty to be scared of.  
_Sirena hadn't judged him, not even when Luke had started crying. The blond had simply sat there with him, brushing his hand over the Luke's cheek, wiping away any tears. And then...

Actually, he couldn't remember much after that. He just remembered the feeling of being exhausted, of being so tired that no amount of fighting would have been able to keep him from falling into a dreamless sleep.

They had started hanging out together daily after that. Of course he never told his Mum that, why should he? Sirena was someone who he could have in his life to get away from all the weirdness. Sirena was a chance of reality in a sea of insanity. He was Luke's secret and he intended to keep it that way. After all, it wasn't really as though he hung out with many others any more.

He still had plenty of figuring out to do right now anyway... like he had to think about, why he was finding himself so drawn to Sirena? Why was he finding himself enjoying only the boy's company more and more, the longer they spent together?

Well he partly knew the answer to that at least.

Because it was so easy to be with Sirena!

He never felt himself on edge. Sirena never questioned the little moments where he messed up, he would just sit there and smile at Luke, taking a minute or so to explain himself before carrying on their conversation as though nothing had happened at all. But then at the same time, he felt the need to be perfect around Sirena, to be more perfect at being human around him more so than anyone else he had hung out with.

He had spent so long thinking about it. Trying to understand it, but he never reached an answer, he only ever found himself going around in a circle, trying to forge some answer!

"Yeah." Luke nodded, not wanting to hide the truth from the blond, as those emerald contact lenses locked onto him.  
"It's nearly Christmas." Sirena said softly, reaching out and brushing Luke's fringe back. "Why don't me and you, watch one of your favourite films? You're always asking me to put my favourite one on? You just have way too much on your mind." He leaned forward and placed his lips slowly to Luke's cheek affectionately. A quick peck, barely anything at all, Luke still blushed at it though, the way that he always did.

"Is it okay if I use the toilet?"  
"Sure. You know where it is right?"  
"No Luke, I've been staying here a week and I don't know where the bathroom is." Sirena teased heading out the doorway. "Try and close your eyes for a few minutes okay?" Sirena began to hum gently, his voice soft and quiet but still Luke found each word slowly filling him.  
"I-I'm fine." Luke whispered, beginning to slump slightly.

Sirena just smiled at him, walking back over and curling his arm around the boy, easing Luke onto the bed and resting the boy's head down onto the pillow. He kept humming softly until he had left the room.

But he didn't head for the toilet.

Slowly he made his way along the hall with a dancers elegant lightness on his feet. His shined to brightly that his contacts made no difference to their colour any more, the gold burnt so defiantly that there was no chance of hiding. His pale shed crept into him quicker as he made his way to the end of the corridor and looked around before settling his hand on the door and slowly stepping into Sarah Jane's room.

There he was. Orion still covered in bandages and laid out on the bed, the poor young boy's breathing weak and stuttering. His head was still bandaged as some of his wounds were still healing slowly.

Sirena took a seat next to the bed, gently reaching out his hand and placing it against the boy's forehead. It was feverish, definitely. But the blond just smiled sadly, reaching to his necklace for a second then pausing before opening a small clasp hidden on it. It was a old locket filled with a picture of him and a pale blue eyed boy, for what ever it reminded him of, he didn't have the strength to throw it away.

This was what it was always like for him.

He closed his fist around the locket and closed his eyes, letting the intense primal emotion fill him from head to toe. The words churning in his mind like a vortex, waiting for him to pluck them free and call them forth.

He had enough practice by now at this, to manage something small like this anyway.

_"Troubled soul in drift less sleep, come back to me, a suffering brother you have to meet. Stretch thy fingers, wiggle thy toes, from death like slumber, blossom now like a rose." _

From the hall way, only the momentary blinding illumination of gold was to be seen, before Sirena staggered out, looking a deathly pale for a long minute, taking a few steadying breaths.

Though as he glanced back into the room, he watched as slowly the young boy's chest rose and fell evenly, a faint movement of the boy's hand curling caught the blond's attention, letting a smile edge across his face before he turned and walked back to Luke's room where he knew the boy would be sleeping peacefully... though, he just wondered how exactly much longer could he keep up hiding his secret?


End file.
